Mysterious Strangers
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: It was just a regular day for Shigure, until he finds a girl passed out on the forest floor! Not only is she beautiful, but she brings a secret of her own into the Sohma house. What will happen to this mysterious girl, and what secrets does she have that could break apart the Sohma family for good?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to let you all know why this chapter is so short. The truth of it all is that this was originally going to be made into a comic, so I wrote it out in script-form. When my friend bailed on me, I decided that I would just write it out in story form. The first chapters are awfully short, like this one, but I promise you that they get longer and better. So for now, please enjoy the first chapter of the story.**

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, the trees hiding the sunlight that would normally beam through the canopies. Inside of the forest was a girl. She was trudging along the forest floor, essentially sliding her feet across the ground. Both of her hands were covered in crimson blood, which dripped onto the ground below. Her eyes were blank and cloudy, giving clear detail that she was fatigued. She then lifted her head as soon as she spotted a small clearing, and in that small clearing was a house.<p>

_This is the first house I've seen in weeks,_ she thought to herself. _I have been lost in the forest for quite a while. Then again, I do call the forest my home… Seeing as how I don't live anywhere._ She collapsed onto the ground, her exhaustion getting the better of her. _My hands hurt awfully bad… I need help._ She raised one of her single bloody, trembling hands into the air. "S-somebody… Help!" she screamed, her eyes tightly shut. Her hand quickly fell to the ground as the fatigue finally got the best of her. She passed out.

From inside of the house, a man with black hair peeked out of the sliding door, looking around outside. "Hmm…" He gazed out into the forest, trying to see what had made that horrid scream. Looking farther into the forest, he gasped and widened his eyes. Lying on the forest floor was a girl. He sprinted out toward her and kneeled down over her body. She had beautiful long, black hair, and the clothing she was wearing was practically shredded. He took a glance at her hands, which were covered in blood. Grabbing one of her hands, he lifted it towards his face and spotted the cause of the bleeding. She had cuts on her knuckles that were fairly deep.

Of course it would have been rude to just leave her there, so the man picked her up, making sure he kept her head and legs supported. He moved quickly but carefully back into the house. Looking around, there wasn't really anywhere to set her that was comfortable at the moment, so he just set her down on the ground gently. The man stood and looked down at her.

"I'm gonna go get a wet cloth so I can clean your cuts," he spoke, even though there was no one there to hear him. "I'll be back." He walked over to the sink in the kitchen and picked up a cloth that was sitting nearby. He turned the water on and made sure the cloth got fully soaked. Turning the water off, he wringed out the rag and then strode over to the girl, kneeling over her once more. He gently held one of her hands and began cleaning it off, making sure that there was no trace of the pulsing blood. Once her hand was clean, he moved on to the other one. As he cleaned, he glanced over at her face and chuckled softly.

"Hard to believe a cutie like you would be passed out on the forest floor." As he finished cleaning her hand, he set it down next to her body and stood up again, making his way towards the sink. He rinsed the cloth, making sure that there was no trace of there ever being blood on it. Once he finished, he shut the water off, squeezed out the rag and set it aside. He walked over to a drawer that was underneath the counter top and opened it, grabbing a few bandages. He walked back over to her and kneeled down, beginning to unravel the dressings. Lifting one of her hands, he began wrapping the bandage around it. "I wonder how you got these cuts…" he murmured to himself. As he finished bandaging her hand, he moved to the other. Once done with that one, he set it down and stared at her with a puzzling look. "Now… What about your clothing?" He looked down at her torn clothing and spotted a tear that was making part of the cup of her bra visible. His face grew a sly smirk, but he immediately shook his head. "No, Shigure. Focus on the task at hand." He picked up the girl once again and looked around.

"I wonder if Yuki will mind if I let her rest in his bed…" He shrugged his shoulders and then began climbing the stairs to an empty room. Once there, he set her down and covered her up so she could stay warm. He took a step back, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "We'll find out what happened to you soon." He took one last glance at her face before he exited the room, sliding the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Something didn't feel right. She definitely wasn't sleeping on the forest floor. She slowly sat up and looked around. Apparently she had been brought into someone's room, but she didn't know whose room it was. "H-hello?" she called softly, hoping that someone would answer. Heck, she could have been in a murderer's house, but at that point she didn't care. She just wanted to know where she was. She flinched slightly as she heard footsteps approaching, and then the door slid open to reveal a tall man. He had black hair and he was wearing the traditional Japanese robe.

He stared at her with a smile. "Oh good, you're awake now." He approached her and knelt down beside the bed, making sure that he was giving off a friendly aurora. "How are you feeling?"

She stared at the strange man in front of her, debating whether or not she should even respond to his question. She might as well give him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm feeling fine," she answered. She then tilted her head and moved her body forward slightly. "Where am I?"

Shigure laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, where are my manners? You're in my home. I'm Shigure Sohma."

Marisa bowed her head respectfully. "Well thank you for bringing me into your home, Shigure." She pulled her feet out from under the covers and wiggled her toes. "But I must be going now."

He looked at her, clearly surprised at her statement. "Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay."

"You're very kind Shigure, but I…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at the ground. Truth be told, she didn't want to go back and live in the forest. She was getting sick and tired of it. Finding food was a struggle. She was left to stealing scraps of leftovers from nearby garbage cans. She then sighed. "I… I don't have a home…"

Shigure smiled at her sympathetically and rested one of his hands on her shoulder. "At least stay here for the rest of the day. I insist."

Marisa stared at him, hesitating. She then quickly nodded her head. "A-alright." She stood up and looked down at the kneeling Shigure. "My name is Marisa, by the way." She bowed to him politely. "I'm sorry for being rude to you."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You weren't being rude at all. You were just wanting to leave, that's all. No harm in that."

"But… To tell you the truth… I really want someplace to live… Almost all my life I have been wandering around… I never really had a place to call home…" She held her head low in shame. "That's why I wanted to leave… I don't want you to feel like I'm here just so I can have a place to stay."

Shigure quickly stood up and stared down at her. He watched as a tear fell out of her eye. Guilt quickly stabbed him in the chest. As much as he wanted to hug her, he couldn't. If he were to, he would have revealed his secret. Yet, he felt horrible that such a cutie was crying in front of him.

Marisa wiped her eyes and sniffled. She then jumped slightly as soon as her stomach rumbled. She was very hungry, famished even. She stared up at Shigure with large, begging eyes, resting her bandaged hands on her stomach. "May I have something to eat?"

He smiled at her and chuckled. "Of course you can." He held his hand out towards her. "I'll take you to the kitchen."

She gently took a hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her downstairs and into the main room, where the table sat. She sat down underneath the heated blanket that was beneath the table and watched as he made his way towards the kitchen. "So does anyone else live here with you?" she asked as he walked away.

He knelt down and began rummaging through the cabinets. "As a matter of fact, yes. They should be returning from school any moment now." He turned his head so he could see her through the corner of his eye. "Which reminds me… Shouldn't you be in school?"

Marisa quickly looked down at the table. "I don't go to school," she said quietly. "I already know pretty much everything that I need to know in reality."

Shigure laughed and then pulled out a small box from the cabinet. He strode back over to Marisa and sat down next to her. "We'll be eating dinner soon so here is a little snack." He handed her the small box, a smile splayed across his face.

She opened the box and gasped as she gazed at its contents. Four small chocolates sat inside. They all were milk chocolate, but half of them had white chocolate drizzled over the top. The smell was tantalizing, and was causing her mouth to water. She took out a plain milk chocolate and smiled. "Sweets are my most favorite food!" she exclaimed happily.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Would sweets even be considered a food?" He then took a moment to fully look her over. Her black hair was quite long, falling to her waist. As he gazed at her eyes, he realized they were a very light shade of blue, pretty much an icy-color. One would say that they almost appeared white. He let out a chuckle and rested his elbow on the table, laying his head in his hand. "You are quite the cutie," he said quietly. But she didn't answer. She simply plopped the chocolate in her mouth, letting out a giggle as she did so. He chuckled again, but then looked towards the door as he heard it being slid open. A young man with purple-gray hair walked in, sliding the door closed behind him. Shigure held his hand up in a greeting manner. "Welcome home, Yuki!" He then looked around. "Where's Kyo?"

"He's on the roof…again…" he replied. He then stopped in his tracks as he spotted a girl happily eating chocolates next to Shigure. He smiled and held a hand up. "Hello there."

Marisa gulped down the chocolate that she had in her mouth and smiled at Yuki, waving a hand at him. "Hello," she greeted.

Shigure looked towards Yuki. "Yuki, this is Marisa. Long story short, I found her in the forest and brought her here." His expression quickly changed to sadness. "She doesn't have a home, so I'm letting her stay until tomorrow."

Yuki looked at Shigure in shock. "Doesn't have a home?" He then looked over at Marisa. She met eyes with him. He took in a sharp breath as he gazed into her sparkling, icy-blue eyes. _What… am I supposed to kick her out tomorrow?_ He clenched his hand into a fist as he thought the words in his head. _No. I won't allow such a thing to happen to such a beautiful girl. _He then knelt down next to Marisa, resting a single hand on her frail shoulder. "Marisa, would you like to live here with us?"

Her eyes quickly widened in astonishment. "A-are you sure you're alright with that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Yuki nodded his head. "We'd love to know that you have a home, and aren't wandering around anymore."

Instantly, tears sprang into the corners of her eyes. Instead of replying, she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Panic instantly flared inside of Shigure. He knew that Yuki would reveal the Sohma secret for sure now, seeing as how he was being hugged by a person of the opposite sex. But to both of their surprise, nothing happened. Ten seconds went by, with no change. Could it be that the curse had broken, or was this something more?

Yuki looked at her in astonishment, shocked that he wasn't transforming. He slowly moved his arms so that they were wound tightly around her. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about transforming while being hugged by a girl.

"Is it… possible?" Shigure asked himself quietly. He was still puzzled as to how Yuki was not transforming.

Marisa continued hugging Yuki, tears pouring out of her tightly-closed eyes. "Yes… I'll stay…" she responded.

"I'm glad," Yuki murmured into her ear softly.

Shigure smiled at the two, but then noticed that Marisa had a rip in her pants, which was making part of her panties visible. He raised a hand and tried to hide his smirking face. _Could there possibly be anything else cute about her, _he thought to himself.

Marisa finally pulled away from Yuki and smiled at him. "I can't thank you enough," she said. She then looked down at her clothing and noticed that her bra was visible through the tears. She quickly crossed her arms, hoping that Yuki had not noticed.

Yuki looked at her clothing and had finally noticed the rips and tears. Near her shoulder, he could scarcely see the lace strap of her, apparently, black bra. "Do you need some new clothing?" he asked.

Her cheeks turned red. "If you could get me some, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll go run to the store and get you some clothing," he offered kindly. He stood up and then began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she called after him, holding one of her bandaged hands in the air. She stared into his eyes as he turned to face her. Reaching down into the small box, she pulled out one of the milk chocolates with the white chocolate drizzle. She held it out towards him.

Yuki stood there for a few seconds, but then graciously took the chocolate from her grasp. "Thank you, Marisa," he thanked, smiling at her. He placed that chocolate in his mouth and then exited the house, sliding the door shut behind him.

Shigure kept an eye on Marisa as she watched Yuki leave. His face grew a serious expression. _If there is a chance that this was the mysterious girl Hatori was talking about… Then she has a secret of her own as well…_


	3. Chapter 3

Both Yuki and Marisa were in Yuki's room. Yuki had just returned from the store, and gave her the new clothing he had bought. Of course he left the room while she changed. It would be rude and awkward to stand there while she was changing.

Marisa stared down at her body that was now clothed with brand new apparel. She wore a long sleeve button-up shirt with skin-tight black pants. She really liked them. It felt good to be in clothing that wasn't ripped and torn. She looked at Yuki with a grin. "I love them! Thank you so much!"

Yuki smiled at her. "You're very welcome." He then stared up at the ceiling as he heard footsteps.

She imitated him, staring up at the ceiling. She, too, heard the same exact footsteps. "Yuki, who's that?" she asked curiously.

He looked back at Marisa and smiled. "You'll find out in a moment." He stood up and looked at Marisa. "Let's go down there."

She nodded her head and then stood next to Yuki, following him down the stairs. Once down into the main room, she spotted a young man with orange hair entering the house. By the looks of it, he appeared to be the same age as both Yuki and her.

The young man dropped his backpack on the ground. "I'm about ready to just quit damn school," he growled. He began walking forward until he spotted Marisa standing next to Yuki.

"Kyo, this is Marisa. She is going to be living with us now," Yuki exclaimed before Kyo could say something stupid. He looked back at Marisa. "Marisa, that's Kyo."

She stared at Kyo for a couple seconds and then blinked, her eyes becoming cloudy. "It's very nice to meet you, Kyo," she said, holding her head low so neither Yuki or Kyo could see her clouded eyes. She didn't want them to know what she was hiding. She was afraid it would change the way they thought of her.

Kyo glared at Yuki in disbelief. "Are you stupid?! All the rooms are taken! Tohru took the last room!"

Yuki stared at the ground and held his hand to his chin. "I haven't really thought about that…" He continued to stare at the ground, ignoring the growling coming from Kyo's throat.

Marisa moved her blank gaze towards Yuki. "I… I can sleep outside…" she suggested, her voice sounding more like a whisper. Instantly, both of the boys stared at her in disbelief.

"You must be crazy!" Kyo shouted angrily. "You could die!"

"Marisa, why would you suggest something like that?" Yuki asked. He then looked down to notice that her eyes were glazed over. The original glossiness of her iris was now a clouded mess. "Your eyes…" he managed to mumble to her.

Kyo then looked at her in a concerning manner. "Are you alright?"

She looked down towards the ground in shame. "I… I go blind every once in a while…" She lifted her head towards the ceiling. "I… I was born this way…" she lied. She knew that they weren't ready to find out about who she really was, not yet at least. She would have to wait a while before that time came.

Yuki stared down at her sadly and then looked over at Kyo. He noticed how, for once, his eyes were full of sympathy. He shook off his thoughts of him and looked back down at Marisa, whom was now sitting on the floor. He knelt down next to her. "You can have my room," he said plainly.

Marisa stared blankly at Yuki. "Are you sure? Where will you sleep?"

"I could sleep on the floor of the room," he answered, a smile appearing on his face.

Kyo didn't like the idea at all. He clenched his hands into fists. "You dumbass!" he spat. "Why don't you see where she'd like to sleep first before you go on telling her that!"

She then quickly stood up and blindly walked into Kyo, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm alright with it," she murmured. "Don't worry."

He stared down at her in astonishment. He wasn't transforming. Something wasn't right about this girl. What was so special about her?

Shigure then walked into the room and noticed Marisa with her arms tightly wound around Kyo's torso. His serious expression came back. "Yuki, Kyo, may I speak with you two?" he asked, making sure his voice was firm yet gentle, so he wouldn't scare Marisa. The two boys nodded their heads. Yuki approached him while Kyo gently pulled away from Marisa. In seconds they both followed Shigure into another part of the house.

Marisa then blinked, her eyes becoming clear once again. She reached down into her bra and pulled out a wrinkled photograph of her, another girl, and two young men. "Don't worry guys," she murmured to herself. "I'll find you soon." Suddenly, her picture blew into the room where Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were. The wind came from the door sliding open, a girl walking in. The girl looked at Marisa with a smile.

"Hello there," she greeted, bowing politely.

Marisa tilted her head and set her hands on the floor in front of her. "You must be Tohru." She bowed her head respectfully. "Nice to meet you." She looked back up at her. "My name is Marisa."

Tohru stood straight and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Marisa."

* * *

><p>"I have brought you two in here to talk about… Marisa," Shigure said, his eyes closed.<p>

Yuki looked rather surprised. "What about her?" he asked. He failed to notice the picture that had blown next to his foot.

"Yeah, what about her?" Kyo asked sternly.

Shigure opened his eyes. "If what Hatori described to me is true, and that Marisa is the girl he's talking about…" He paused, meeting gaze with both Yuki and Kyo. "You both must not make her upset."

Yuki looked at Shigure in shock. "I would do no such thing," he said.

Kyo crossed his arms. "Yeah, and what about Hatori? How does he know a damn thing about her?" As always, anger began pulsing through his veins.

"Because he-" He stopped mid-sentence as soon as Tohru walked in.

Tohru realized that she had interrupted their conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have knocked first!"

Shigure chuckled. "No, it's quite alright, Tohru," he said, smiling.

"No really! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry! I'm- AH!" Being as clumsy as she, she managed to find a way to trip and fall, right into both Yuki and Kyo. They both were instantly shrouded in both purple and orange clouds.

Hearing Tohru shout, Marisa came to investigate. She crawled along the ground and stopped in the doorway of Shigure's study. She spotted a small rat with purple eyes, and an orange cat with bristling fur. Next to them were both Yuki and Kyo's clothing. She tilted her head in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized something that I cannot reveal until later in the story... Oh dear me, this is bad... Well, enjoy this semi-short chapter! It will get better and more dramatic soon, I promise! **

* * *

><p>"What… What's going on?" Marisa asked, confused beyond belief. She continued switching her gaze between both the rat and the cat that sat before her.<p>

Shigure let out a sigh. "Well… Looks like our secret is out again…" He looked towards Marisa. "Marisa, some members of the Sohma family are cursed with animals from the Chinese zodiac." He paused as soon as the orange cat hissed. "Plus the cat…" he mumbled. He pointed over to the rat. "Yuki is possessed by the rat, I'm possessed by the dog, and Kyo over there is possessed by the cat."

She crawled into the room fully. "How come you didn't transform?"

"We only transform when we're under a great deal of stress, or we're hugged by a person of the opposite sex," Yuki answered. He looked up at Marisa. "Which is why I don't understand how Kyo and I both failed to transform when you hugged us both." He then looked to the side and finally noticed the wrinkled photograph. He picked it up with his tiny little paws and examined it closely. Marisa was in the center, and around her was a girl that appeared to be in elementary school, and two young men. He looked up at Marisa in confusion. "Marisa, who are these people?"

Marisa let out a sigh. "They're… my best friends…" she murmured. She looked at Yuki and blinked, her eyes becoming cloudy. This was the perfect time to finally reveal her secret. Hopefully they wouldn't think of her any differently. "I… I have a secret of my own…"

Tohru sat up from the ground and noticed how Marisa's eyes were glazed over. "Oh! Your eyes!"

She smiled at her. "It's okay," she spoke softly. She then closed her eyes and allowed herself to transform, a dark gray cloud appearing around her. Her clothes dropped to the ground, and where she was originally standing was now a dark-gray cat. She opened her cloudy eyes and stared at Yuki.

Shigure stared down at her and gasped quietly. _I was right,_ he thought to himself, a frown appearing on his face.

Yuki stared at her in surprise. "You're… You're a cat?" he asked, scurrying up to her.

Kyo stared at the almost identical cat. He waved his tail slowly. "How the hell can there be two cats?"

Marisa moved her blind gaze to where she heard Kyo's voice emanate. "I'm not a part of your curse…" she mumbled quietly. "You see, my friends and I are cursed as well… But we all transform into cats. We can transform whenever we want, though." She held her head low, flattening her ears. "I… I lied when I said I was born with my frequent blindness…" A small tear fell out of her eye. "I… I was hit by a car when trying to cross the street. Ever since then, I have been going blind."

Both Yuki and Kyo then suddenly were surrounded by orange and purple clouds. They both picked up their clothing and clothed themselves as quickly as possible. Naturally, Tohru quickly covered her eyes. Marisa was already blind, so it didn't matter whether or not she was looking. Yuki then reached down and picked up the cat, holding her gently in his embrace. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Marisa blinked, her eyes becoming clear once more. She looked up at Yuki. "I've been searching for my friends, but I don't have the slightest idea on where they could be."

Shigure knelt down and picked up the photograph that was left on the ground. He examined it carefully and then looked at Marisa with a smile. "Actually, I think I've seen that tall fellow with the leather jacket. He works at the guitar shop."

"Yeah, I've seen him too," Kyo grumbled. "He visits the school sometimes." He closed his eyes and frowned. "He attracts the girls like a damn magnet."

Tohru moved next to Shigure and gazed at the picture. "I think I've seen the other boy at our school. He always goes through the halls without speaking a single word."

Marisa quickly jumped out of Yuki's arms, excitement and anxiousness blossoming. "I need to see them!"

Shigure laughed. "I don't think you'll find them now. It's pitch black out."

She sadly held her ears low. "Shoot…" She looked over at Yuki. "Can I go to school with you tomorrow?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Of course."

A smile quickly appeared on her face. "Thank you!" This was the most excited she had ever been in several weeks. Finally, she would be reunited with her best friends once again. She missed them terribly. Just the thought of what they were doing without her made her choke on her words. She trotted over to her clothing that was piled on the ground and began attempting to push it to the staircase.

Tohru kindly approached her and picked up her clothing. "Here, let me help you."

Marisa looked up at her gratefully. "Thanks," she said as the two both climbed up the stairs.

As the two vanished out of sight, Shigure let out a sigh. "Looks like we'll have to tell Akito all about this."

Kyo couldn't stand the jabbering any longer. He let out a angered huff and exited the room.

"You don't think he'll get upset… Do you?" Yuki asked, worry quickly filling his eyes.

Shigure shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" he said grimly. "We'll find out once I go talk to him."

Yuki nodded his head slowly and then exited the room, climbing up the stairs and entering his own room. Marisa was already on his bed, wearing a borrowed nightgown from Tohru. It didn't appear to fit her appearance at all. The nightgown was a dull cream color, with an embroidered heart on the pocket. Her facial expression hinted that she didn't like them either. He would buy her some new pajamas sometime soon. He smiled at her. "Comfortable?"

She nodded her head, slightly looking to the side. "Yes…" She then looked back at him. "I feel bad that I'm taking your bed…" She tilted her head. "Would you like to… Sleep on it… With me?" Her face quickly beamed red as she blushed.

Yuki stared at her blankly for a moment. It had not even been a full day, and already she was offering to sleep with him. Then again, he didn't think she had bad intentions. She obviously really did feel bad that she had taken his sleeping quarters unexpectedly. He quickly smiled and nodded. "Sure." He watched as she scooted herself over to one side of the bed and nestled herself under the covers. Normally, he would remove his shirt before falling asleep, but tonight he would skip that. He didn't want to make the poor girl feel awkward. He moved to the vacant side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers. His body barely touched hers.

Marisa stared at him, her face still red. "Goodnight," she murmured, softly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight," he murmured, watching as she closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly and calmly. He smiled at her. _I never thought I would ever feel this way…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I do realize that this chapter is nearly as short as the first one, but again, this was originally going to be a comic, so... Yeah... I hope you all don't mind the shortness, because the chapters are progressively getting longer. **

* * *

><p>It was a new day, but yet Marisa wore the same exact clothing as the previous day. Then again, she didn't have any other clothing. It was the only apparel that Yuki had bought for her. It was either wear the same thing continuously, or alternate with the severely torn clothing.<p>

Yuki had brought her with him to his school, like he said he would. He knew that she would just be visiting for the day, because she didn't want to be enrolled. He got the idea from both Shigure, and the body language that she had at that moment.

She stared up at the school, her body slightly trembling. "Yuki… I'm scared…" she stammered.

He looked at her kindheartedly. "There's nothing to be scared of, you're just visiting for the day. You will be with me the whole time."

Marisa tightly wound her arms around his elbow, shifting on her feet nervously. She hated going out to public places. She had a major fear of large crowds of people. "O-okay…" she mumbled quietly.

Yuki smiled at her and then walked into the school with her plastered against his side. He could feel her muscles tighten as they were engulfed in a crowd of students. She pressed tightly against him, practically moving to the front of him.

"C-can we hurry to your c-classroom?" she squeaked, her voice panicked and scared.

He nodded. "Of course we can." He quickly led her through the halls, carefully weaving around all the crowds of kids, and then finally arrived at the classroom. They both entered, noticing that it was empty.

Marisa looked around, a little surprised. "No one's in here yet…" she said quietly.

Yuki stared at her, noticing a mischievous glitter in her eyes. He took in a sharp breath and approached her, pressing himself against her. He set his hands on her hips with a slightly firm grip and stared down into her eyes.

She was slightly surprised by his sudden actions, but she stared back, setting her hands on his chest. Before anything else happened, she heard footsteps drawing near the classroom. "Yuki… I hear people coming," she said quietly.

He pressed himself into her once before he slowly pulled away from her. "I'm… sorry…" he huffed, trying to control his erratic breathing.

Marisa held onto one of his hands and lifted it up to her lips, gently kissing it. She knew what he was trying to do, and she didn't know whether it would be a good idea to go along with it. She knew he was a nice guy, and he probably never got to do anything like that before. Then again, something inside her burned when he was near her. Was it a crush? Maybe something more?

"Class should be starting soon," he murmured, breaking her train of thought. "Let's sit down." He made sure she was sitting down before he took his seat next to her. He held onto her hand tightly.

Marisa looked at Yuki through the corner of her eye. _Could this really be?_ She smiled. _Is he the one that's meant for me?_

* * *

><p>The day had went by fairly fast, and by the time she knew it, Marisa was already walking down the hall, still clinging onto Yuki's arm tightly. She was looking around intensively. "Now… where could he be?" she asked aloud, although it was mainly aimed towards Yuki.<p>

"Why don't we look in the library first?" he suggested.

She quickly nodded. "Alright." She followed Yuki as he led her through the halls to the library. Once they arrived, she gulped, nervous on whether or not she would be reunited with her friend. Yuki then slid the door open. The library was practically empty, except for a young man with black hair and black-framed glasses who was reading a book. Instantly, she let out a joyous gasp. "DANNY!" she shouted happily, disregarding that fact that he was in a library, where the sole purpose was to be silent.

The young man looked up from his book as he heard his name being shouted. Instantly, he stood up, the book dropping to his feet. "Marisa…" he said quietly.

Marisa ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was fairly taller than her. The top of her head only reached his collarbone. "Oh Danny, I thought I'd never see you again!" Her eyes quickly began to tear up.

Danny set his hands on her back. "Where have you been? Keyblade, Rox, and I have been worried sick about you."

She looked up at him guiltily. "It's a long story…" She gently pulled out of his embrace and looked behind her. "Danny, I'd like to introduce you to someone who has been very kind to me."

Yuki walked up beside Marisa and bowed to Danny. "My name is Yuki Sohma," he said, sitting back up and glancing at Marisa. "Marisa is currently living with me and some of my family."

Danny glared at Yuki with narrowed eyes. He removed his glasses. "I see…" He looked back at Marisa. "I am pretty sure Keyblade will want to see you."

She made a quick nod. "I was told he works at the guitar shop."

"He does," he answered, smiling. "Would you like to go now?"

"Of course!" she shouted excitedly. She turned and wrapped her arms around Yuki's elbow. "Let's go!"

Danny watched as the two of them left the library, Marisa tightly pressed against Yuki's side. He stood there and just admired them for a few seconds. _She has changed…_ He began walking to catch up with them. _Hopefully she has changed for the better…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter once again... I'm noticing that most of the beginning chapters fluctuate between short and long... Well not SUPER long... But you get the idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My fingers are killing me... **

* * *

><p>"It should not be much farther now," Danny spoke softly as he led Yuki and Marisa down the streets to the guitar shop. The whole entire walk was silent, and the words Danny had spoken were the first. It was calming to him, though. He enjoyed the silence. Normally, his day was full of quietness.<p>

Yuki stared at Danny. "So you must be a year older than Marisa, right?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Correct," he answered, stuffing his hands in his black sweatshirt's pockets.

Marisa smiled like a child. "He's seventeen, and I'm sixteen!"

Yuki smiled back at her. "I know."

Danny then stopped in his tracks. He looked up and pointed towards the shop that read 'Guitars'. "Here it is," he said, looking back at Marisa. "Come on." He led the two inside, a bell ringing as the door opened. He approached the front desk and waved his hand. "Keyblade, look who found me."

The young man behind the desk looked up and yawned. He ran his fingers through his light gray hair and looked towards where he heard his name being called. His eyes then widened as soon as she spotted Marisa. He quickly stood and made his way around the desk. "Marisa!"

Marisa collided into him, tightly winding her arms around his body. It was almost the same situation with Danny, except for one thing; Keyblade was taller. If she were to walk into him head-on, her head would bump into the center of his chest. It sometimes made her laugh at how short she was.

Keyblade held her tightly against him. Her body pressed against his bare chest, since he wore only a leather jacket, and he always kept it unzipped so he could show off his amazing body. "I've missed you so much," he spoke.

"I missed you too," she said, pulling away from him. "Yuki took me in, so I'm living with him now."

"Who's Yuki?" he asked, tilting his head. He watched as she pointed to a young man that was standing behind her.

Yuki approached them both and bowed politely. "My name is Yuki Sohma," he introduced.

Keyblade narrowed his eyes and glanced at Marisa. "Go ahead and take a look around."

She nodded and walked away without hesitation. She knew that they were going to talk. It was sort of obvious. She walked to the farthest corner of the shop and began looking at the stuff on the walls. There were a lot of guitar picks and extra strings. Most of the guitars were in cases either on top of the shelves or in special display cases. She then turned her head as she heard a creaking sound. It was a girl rocking back and forth in a rocking chair that was smack-dab in the corner of the shop. Marisa approached her and tilted her head. "Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her. "Y-yes…" she answered quietly.

Marisa smiled at her kindly. "My name is Marisa."

She smiled back, since it was the polite thing to do. "I'm Rinamei."

"You have quite a cool name." Marisa then looked back at Yuki. Keyblade looked awfully upset, scowling his usual scowl, and Danny was standing with his arms crossed. Yuki seemed to be writing something down.

Rinamei looked to where Marisa was looking. She gulped before asking, "Is Keyblade your boyfriend?"

Marisa shook her head. "No, he's my best friend."

She quickly looked at the ground and blushed. "Oh… okay."

Marisa smiled at her. "I should be going back to them now." She waved. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Rinamei said, smiling and waving.

Marisa walked back up to Yuki and wrapped her arms around his elbow. She noticed that Keyblade was holding a piece of folded paper. She tilted her head and looked at Yuki.

He smiled at her. "I gave them our home address."

"We will be checking on you regularly," Keyblade said, his tone rather serious.

Danny looked at Marisa. "Please be safe, alright?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

Keyblade looked outside before sighing. He closed his eyes and held his head low. "You should get going now. It's getting dark."

Yuki nodded his head. "I agree." He looked at Marisa. "Come on, let's head home." He watched as she nodded her head with a smile on her face. They both walked out of the shop together, the bell making its tinkling noise.

As Danny watched them depart, he spoke. "Do you agree with me when I say she has changed?"

Keyblade nodded slowly. "I do…" he answered. He looked over at Danny, a grim expression appearing on his face. "I just hope Yuki doesn't upset her."

* * *

><p>As Yuki walked into the house, he realized that there was no one home. He looked back at Marisa. "No one's home."<p>

Marisa strode right past him, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to get my pajamas on."

Yuki quickly followed her, stopping at his doorframe. Marisa was just walking up to the bed. He hurriedly moved inside and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she felt him press against her. Her cheeks turned red. "Y-Yuki?"

"Marisa…" he said quietly, moving his hands up her slim body and cupping them over her D-sized breasts. His breathing quickly grew heavier as his member stiffened.

Marisa let out a quiet moan as soon as she felt him harden against her ass. What the hell was he doing? What was SHE doing? These noises were a clear sign that she wanted him, but did she really? "Y-Yuki…"

He kissed the back of her neck lovingly. "I never thought I'd be able to feel this way about someone," he said, his voice uneven.

She let out a gasp as soon as she heard footsteps. "Y-Yuki, someone's coming!"

Yuki pulled away from her and looked out through the doorframe. No one was there, and then sound eventually died down. "It probably was Shigure," he said. He looked back at Marisa. "Ready to eat dinner?"

She nodded her head. "Yes please." She grabbed a hold of his hand and exited the room with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, a kind-of long chapter! Please enjoy, and I'm sorry for the long wait! :)**

* * *

><p>Kyo sat alone on the roof of the house. That's usually where he would hang out when he was upset. To think that there was a new girl in the house, and to top that off, she was freaking gorgeous. He continued to stare up at the sky, which was growing darker and darker by the second.<p>

Without warning, Marisa crawled up on to the roof and stared at him. "Hey," she greeted.

He didn't meet gaze with her; just continued to stare at the sky. "What do you want?"

She tilted her head quizzically. "Is there something wrong with me wanting to see you?" she asked, blinking her eyes. They quickly turned cloudy.

Kyo then moved his gaze towards her, but before he could give her a proper response, he noticed her eyes. He sat up. "Your eyes are cloudy again."

"I know," she responded. She attempted to shift her position, but she slipped.

Reacting quickly, Kyo wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up into his embrace. "You really need to watch what you're doing!" he spat. He then realized that he had made a major mistake. She couldn't see, that was the problem.

Tears began pooling out of her blind eyes. "I'm… sorry…"

He stared at her with regret. "Uh… I'm… sorry…" He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry…" What she did next startled him. Although she was still blind and crying, she managed to move herself forward and blindly press her lips into his. He stared into her clouded eyes, wondering whether or not she had planned this, or if this was an accident she was going along with. It didn't really matter. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly enjoying it. He denied to pull away.

She then pulled away from his lips and threw herself into his body. "I'm worthless!"

This statement sent shivers down Kyo's spine. Why the hell would she assume something like that? His eyes were still wide, but he managed to calm his estranged voice. "You… You aren't worthless… You know…"

Marisa looked up at him and blinked, her eyes becoming clear once again. "A-are you sure?" she asked, making sure that he wasn't lying.

He nodded slowly. "You should already know that by now…" he mumbled. He brought a fisted hand down onto her head gently, in a playful manner. "And you should be getting some sleep."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks," she spoke, leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently. "Goodnight, Kyo." She carefully then made her way down the roof.

"Night…" he called after her. He sighed and then looked back up at the darkened sky. _I can't be falling in love with her…_

* * *

><p>Marisa had quickly gotten her pajamas on, and was now snuggled underneath the covers of Yuki's bed. He had been kind enough to buy her some pajamas earlier that evening, and he figured that they would match her personality a little better than Tohru's pajamas did. He was right. She loved them. They were black short-shorts and a black lace pajama top. He assumed her favorite color was black.<p>

Yuki entered the room, noticing Marisa beneath the covers. She was curled into a ball, probably attempting to keep warm. He smiled at her. "You're in here early." He then approached her and sat down on the empty side of the bed.

She looked at him. "I'm just really tired…" she said quietly, her voice almost inaudible. She wiggled closer to him and grabbed onto his arm, feeling his warmth pass into her. She shut her eyes, comfort overcoming her.

He smiled down at her. "You can go to sleep," he murmured down to her. "I'm going to sit up and do my homework."

She held onto his arm tightly. "But Yuki…" She looked down at his arm. "I… I can't go to sleep without you lying here with me…" Her voice sounded rather sad.

Yuki looked down at her, compassion filling his eyes. What was he supposed to do, just leave her there, and possibly cause her to cry? "Alright, I'll stay here," he said as he got below the covers. He pulled her in close so that he was pressed against her pelvis. Both of their chests were touching. "Sleep well, Marisa," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a faint moan in response.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke with a start when his alarm clock blasted its original annoying sound. He slammed the snooze button and looked over at Marisa, whom was still sleeping. He admired her with a smile for a minute or two before gently grabbing her shoulder. "I have to get ready for school," he whispered to her.<p>

Marisa let out a moan as she opened her eyes slowly. "School?" she asked, making sure she had heard him right. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Yuki. "Oh yeah, it's Friday, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes." He stretched his arms out and yawned.

She sat up beside him, part of her lace gown drooping to the side, which revealed a portion of her breast. "I wish you didn't have to go…"

Yuki couldn't help but steal a glance at her partially-exposed breast. He then looked into her eyes. "I know…" he mumbled softly. He was then surprised when she grabbed a hold of his hand and moved it onto her breast. He felt his member stiffen as quickly as the snap of two fingers. "Marisa…"

She managed to smile at him. "You should be getting ready," she said, moving a hand over to where his stiffened member could be seen through his pants. She grabbed a hold of it and stroked once. "You… You don't want to be late…"

He closed his eyes tightly and took in a sharp breath as she touched him. He couldn't lose his self-control, not right now, especially since he had to be getting to school. "You're right," he said, pulling away from her. He stood up and began changing into his school uniform. He didn't care if she was looking, since he had strong feelings for her. He just didn't hope she felt any different. As he was fully clothed, he looked back at her. "See you later."

"See ya," she said as he exited the room. She then looked down at herself and began to fix her pajama top. _I'm really beginning to confuse myself…_

* * *

><p>A little later in the day, Marisa was sitting next to Shigure in his study. "Shigure…?"<p>

Shigure looked over at the girl who had been silent. "Yes?"

She looked at the ground, a little embarrassed. "Do you think… Kyo… likes me?" she asked, her face glowing a light shade of red.

He stared at her and managed to chuckle. "I know he likes you as a friend for sure."

"That's not what I meant…" she murmured. She confidently looked up at Shigure. "Like… really like me…"

"Well…" He held his chin. "I _have_ been noticing how strange he's been acting…" He smiled at her. "But that thought never crossed through my mind that he would be in love with you."

She stared at the ground, beginning to blush. "I see…" She then looked up as soon as she heard a small knock on the door.

Shigure smiled and then leaned closer to her, hugging her softly. He at least needed to try not transforming for himself! "I'll be back, little cutie," he said as he stood up and walked out of the study.

Marisa looked down at her fingers as she waited for Shigure to return. She wiggled them and twirled them, basically anything that could distract her at least a little bit. She then lifted her head as she heard Shigure shouting her name. Her legs wobbled as she stood up, but she made her way into the main room without a problem. She immediately noticed Keyblade standing in the doorway.

He smirked at Marisa. "I found someone that would love to see you," he chuckled.

She tilted her head questioningly. "Who?"

"ME!" shouted a girl with black hair and a single purple highlight that pushed past Keyblade and collided into Marisa.

Marisa looked down at the girl, a smile appearing on her face. "Rox!" She wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I found Keyblade and Danny, but I didn't know where you were."

Rox let out a muffled laugh. "Silly, Marisa. I'm living with Danny and Keyblade in their apartment." She pulled out of her embrace and looked up at her. "They came home and told me about you, so I decided I would come with Keyblade to see you."

"Well I'm glad you did," she said with a smile on her face. She then looked around the entrance of the house. "Is Danny at school?"

Keyblade entered the house. "Yeah," he answered, leaning against the nearest wall. "He's the only one that chooses to go to school." He looked up at the ceiling. "Which I don't understand why he would want to…"

Shigure butted-in to the conversation. "To learn, maybe?" he pointed out. "What I don't understand is why Marisa, Rox, and you don't go to school."

Rox turned her head and glared at Shigure, even though she didn't know him. "We all have our own reasons," she said. She then looked back towards Marisa and set her hands on her shoulders, shaking fiercely. "Why are we even talking about school? We should be having fun!"

Marisa let out a laugh. "Come on, let's go eat some sweets!" She held a fist out triumphantly and tugged Rox into the nearby kitchen.

Shigure was about to follow the two adorable girls into the kitchen, but he was stopped abruptly. He turned to see Keyblade holding his shoulder.

Keyblade stared at Shigure, a worried look in his eyes. "Is she… doing okay?" he asked.

He turned to face Keyblade. "Yes. I'm making sure she's comfortable."

Keyblade looked at the ground. "Good…" He closed his eyes.

Shigure chuckled and looked towards the kitchen. "It seems that she enjoys snuggling," he said distinctly.

"And hugging… And kissing…" he added, his eyes still closed.

Shigure looked toward Keyblade, debating whether or not he should reveal to Keyblade where Marisa had been sleeping. He might get overprotective and steal her away. But he couldn't keep secrets from her dearest friend. He stared at the young man. "You know… Marisa has been sleeping with Yuki…" he said quietly. A frown quickly appeared on Keyblade's face. Shigure bit down on his lower lip, waiting for the worst. What he asked totally caught him off guard.

"They haven't… had sex… have they?" he asked, his eyes opening quickly. His pupils were narrowed, almost appearing like those of a cat's.

Shigure looked at him with a surprised look, and part of him was a little freaked-out by his eyes. "No they haven't," he answered. He quickly averted his gaze from him, looking down at the ground. "At least… I don't think they have…"

Keyblade stared past Shigure and kept his gaze locked onto the nearby wall. "You know… I used to sleep with Marisa."

"Did… Did you have sex with her?" he asked, glaring at him with a shocked expression.

Keyblade stared at the ground. This was personal information, but hey, he wasn't the type of guy to keep his mouth shut. The room was silent for a few more seconds before he finally answered. "…Oral…" He looked back at Shigure. "What I'm trying to get at is… I think I'm still in love with her."

"Marisa seems to think you two are just best friends." He looked back at the kitchen. "Were you two really together?"

He nodded. "Not long before she went missing…" He clenched his hand into a fist. "Every day since then, I cried. I wanted her back. I wanted to be by her side again. I wanted to be her person."

Marisa then walked into the room from the kitchen. She had chocolate around her mouth, but she didn't seem to care. "Are you guys coming?" she asked, a curious look on her face. She watched as Shigure nodded and then walked past her into the kitchen. She then approached Keyblade and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "Do you hate me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He pulled her in close. "Of course I don't. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because… Because I left you…" she choked, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

Keyblade could only stare at her sadly. "Marisa… Don't cry…" He lifted her chin with his hand and stared down into her eyes. "Please…" he grumbled before leaning down and licking the chocolate off of her face.

She just stood there, frozen in place as her previous lover licked her. This was something he would have done before while they were a couple. Why now, though? As he finished up licking the remnents of the chocolate away, she stared up at him. "Let's go join Shigure and Rox in the kitchen," she said with a smile, grabbing his hand.

Keyblade smiled at her and let out a chuckle. "Okay, okay." He allowed Marisa to drag him into the kitchen, where the other two waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized, after looking at the live preview, that this chapter has a lot of single lines... Oh well. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Rox and Marisa were both sitting in Yuki's room, catching up with each other from months of separation. It was the only right thing to do. What would it have been like if they only said hi, and nothing more? They had to share secrets and fascinating stories with each other.<p>

"Don't you feel… weird… since you're living alone with two guys?" Marisa asked Rox, pulling her legs in close to her body.

Rox shrugged her shoulders. "It's not THAT bad. I feel very comfortable." She looked at Marisa, a smirk appearing on her face. "Have you forgotten that we grew up together?"

Marisa crossed her arms. "Of course not!" She let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "I could never forget that…"

Rox smiled at her thoughtfully. She then lifted her hands into the air. "SO!" She slammed her hands down onto the ground. "You like somebody?"

A blush crept onto Marisa's cheeks. "Um… well… I don't really know yet…" She looked at her friend and smiled. "What about you?"

"Weeeelllllllllll…" She held a hand to her chin. "There is this ONE boy I see every once in a while when I'm taking pictures outside."

"Do you know his name?" she asked.

Rox shook her head. "No… I've never talked with him."

Marisa looked towards the hall as she heard footsteps. In a matter of seconds, Yuki entered the room. She smiled and waved at him. "Welcome home, Yuki!"

Yuki smiled at her. "Thank you." He then spotted a small girl sitting next to Marisa. He immediately assumed that it was her friend, Rox. Boy, would he look stupid if he was wrong. "And you must be Rox."

She nodded her head. "Yup!" She pointed a single finger at him. "And you must be a person I don't know!"

Marisa covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her lungs. "Rox, his name is Yuki."

He bowed politely. "Yuki Sohma."

Rox waved to him and smiled brightly. "You must be the guy Marisa has the hots for!"

Panicked, Marisa threw a hand over Rox's mouth, creating a loud, popping sound. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red. Clearly, she was embarrassed.

Yuki stood there, a confused expression washing over his face. He stood there for at least a minute before finally smiling. He walked behind Marisa and knelt down, setting a hand on her shoulder. "We have some guests downstairs that would love to see you."

Marisa tilted her head and then stood up, looking back at Rox. "Come on," she said, moving her hand in a following sort of motion. As Rox approached her side, the two of them followed Yuki down the stairs. Once down there, she spotted Danny standing next to Shigure and Keyblade, and Kyo was standing next to a tall guy with white hair and a short boy with blonde hair.

Rox took a hold of Marisa's arm tightly, her eyes quickly widening. "M-Marisa?" she stuttered.

She looked to the side to glance at Rox. "Yeah?"

"That boy… That's him! The boy I see outside!" She quickly hid behind Marisa's back, clearly flustered that her crush was standing before her very eyes.

Yuki looked towards the two guests and held his hand out, gesturing to both the girls. "Hatsuharu, Momiji, this is Marisa and her friend Rox," he introduced.

Hatsuharu met gaze with Marisa. "She's a pretty one, isn't she?" He approached her and lifted her chin to get a better look at her.

Rox had come out from behind Marisa, finally sucking up her fear. As she noticed Hatsuharu, she stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Woooooooooooowwwww… You're really taaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll…"

Momiji then ran up to Rox and grabbed a hold of her hand, shaking violently. "Nice to meet ya Rox! I'm Momiji Sohma!"

Rox blushed and her eyes widened. There he was; right in front of her. She gulped. "Nice to meet you as well."

Keyblade kept a close eye on Marisa, making sure that she wasn't showing any signs of being uncomfortable. If she were to, he'd have to interfere and take her away. He cared about her way too much to let her become uncomfortable in any situation.

Marisa stared into Hatsuharu's eyes. "It's very nice to meet you, Hatsuharu."

Hatsuharu smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you as well."

Kyo watched them with narrowed eyes. He then let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms angrily. "You guys should be going, it's getting late."

"Well it was very nice to meet ya Rox!" Momiji said with a smile. He finally released Rox's hand. "I'll see ya around!"

"O-okay…" Rox said quietly, still a little shocked from his lack of shyness.

Hatsuharu began backing away from Marisa. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…" she murmured. She smiled and waved to him. "Have a goodnight."

He nodded and then exited the house with Momiji trailing behind him.

Keyblade punched Danny's shoulder and then looked towards Marisa. "We should be heading back too."

"Awwwwwwww…" Rox held her head low sadly and then walked out of the house. Danny took one last glance at Marisa before following after her.

"Goodbye," Keyblade said as he exited the house, sliding the door shut.

Marisa then looked towards Yuki. "Which reminds me… Where is Tohru?" She looked around the room.

"She's moving back in with her grandpa," he answered softly. "She said she felt bad that you didn't have a room, so she moved out so you could have her room."

She looked at him in astonishment. "She didn't even say goodbye."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." He gently took a hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go check out the room."

Marisa nodded her head. "Okay." She followed him up the stairs and into Tohru's abandoned room. It was completely empty, except for the rather large, pink bed that was set in the corner of the room. She glanced at the empty closet and looked at Yuki. "I need more clothing," she said bluntly. "I can't keep wearing these clothes over and over again." She pointed to her outfit.

Yuki looked over her and smiled. "I'll go and buy you some more tomorrow." He approached her and pulled her in close to him. "Is there anything else you want?"

She looked around the room. "Well I don't want to sound rude…"

"It's fine," he said. "I can get you whatever you want."

Marisa held a hand to her chin. "Well I could always use a desk…" She looked around. "Maybe a sketchbook and some art supplies…" She looked back at Yuki. "And maybe a couch?"

He smiled at her. "If that's what you want." He kissed her forehead and chuckled. "I'll have Shigure and Kyo get them tomorrow." He leaned down towards her ear. "So you and I can spend some time alone…"

She blushed as he breathed the words into her ear. "Sounds great," she murmured.

Yuki smiled. "Go ahead and get ready for bed." He looked over her. "You are going to sleep in here tonight, right?"

Marisa looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight?"

He stared blankly at her for a few seconds but then nodded his head without further hesitation. As he began backing away, he realized that her eyes became cloudy. She was pointing to her shirt, beckoning for him to help her. He couldn't help but give her a compassionate glance before he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. He gradually removed it from her body and then moved down to her pants, slowly sliding them down her legs.

She looked down at him. "My pajamas are still in your room."

He stood up and smiled at her. "How about you sleep like this tonight?" he suggested, running his hands down her lower back.

Marisa blinked, her vision quickly returning. She grinned at him. "Okay." She quickly hopped into the bed, squirming underneath the covers.

Yuki quickly got in with her, making sure they were both covered. He pressed closely to her. "Goodnight…" he murmured softly into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning to you people, there is some sexual content in this chapter. I didn't go into extreme detail like some of my other stories, because I didn't want this to seem like a smut. Other than that, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Marisa was sitting on the edge of her newly acquired bed, staring at the ground below. Of course, she was still in her bra and underwear, because she had yet to leave the room. It had been a rough night, filled with constant worry that Yuki would try to do something to her. Deep in her brain, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this kind of thing. But everything around her was telling her otherwise, especially this one specific thing; hormones.<p>

Yuki then entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him. "They're gone," he said quietly.

She stared up at him. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Hopefully not for a while," he murmured, kneeling down in front of her. "So are you ready for this?"

She hesitated. Was she really ready? Could she handle the possible consequences? Her body roared with searing lust. She needed to be loved; caressed. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously and slowly nodded her head.

He moved a single hand behind her head and pulled her in close, laying his lips over hers. She kissed him back, setting both of her hands on both sides of his face. He moved forward, causing her to lay flat on her back. He bore his weight into her, tugging at her hair gently, making sure that he wasn't hurting her. He let out a growl as she tugged on his hair and sat up, removing his shirt. He stared down at her and moved his hands behind her back. He took a hold of her bra and unclipped it, throwing it to the side. He moved downward and slid her panties down her legs in a slow, teasing manner. He then threw them next to her bra. He could feel his member coming to life as he stared at her bare body. "Ready?"

Marisa smiled at him, slightly excited now, although she was a little embarrassed. She nodded quickly.

He smiled back at her, glad that she had decided to do this with him. He unzipped his pants and slightly moved his boxers down. He pressed his weight down into her again. "I'm sorry if this hurts…" he murmured to her as he gently pressed himself into her.

She let out a gasp as the overwhelming pain hit her. Her fingernails dug into Yuki's back, and she arched her back.

Yuki gently thrust into her, moving his face towards her neck. "You're okay…" he cooed soothingly.

She opened her eyes as the pain slowly began to ebb away. It still lingered, but she mainly felt pleasured.

He began to pick up a slow, steady rhythm, making sure he was still being gentle with her. He kissed her neck lovingly, letting his lips travel up to her jawline. "Marisa…" he huffed. But all he got in response was a moan that made his spine tingle.

* * *

><p>"Yuki?" Marisa whispered. She was lying next to Yuki, her eyes closed. Of course, she was still naked.<p>

"Yes?" he mumbled back quietly, resting his hand on her lower back.

She moved herself forward, her face close to his. She opened her eyes to stare into his. "Do you… love me?"

He looked at her, clearly surprised. "Of course I do." He looked at her with a worried gaze. "Why would you even ask something like that?"

Marisa snuggled against him, giving him a quick kiss on the neck. "I don't know…" she said quietly. At that moment she knew that Shigure and Kyo would be returning shortly. As much as she wanted to laze around all day, she knew she had to get her clothes back on.

Yuki sensed her worry, and he smiled at her. He pulled her chin upward and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and smiled. "We should get our clothes back on."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Can you get my clothing for me?"

"Of course," he answered, kissing her forehead and standing up. He strode over to the door, opening and looking side-to-side to make sure no one was home yet. He then made a break for his room.

As he left, Marisa sat up and reached down to the floor and grabbed her bra and panties. She slowly slid her black-laced panties back up her legs and pelvis. Before she had a chance to put her bra into place, Yuki walked back into the room, holding her clothes against him. He had already changed into his clothing.

He set her clothing right next to her. He gazed into her eyes. "Would you like me to help you?"

She managed to pull-off a smile. "Sure," she said as she placed the bra over her breasts.

Yuki moved onto the bed and stared deeply into her eyes. He moved his hands to her back and grabbed onto the bra clip, fastening it together. He ran his hands back over the swell of her breasts and rested them in his lap. "I love you."

Before Marisa could open her mouth, she could faintly hear the sound of footsteps downstairs. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and slid into her pants. Just seconds after buttoning them up, Shigure and Kyo walked into the room, holding a pure black couch.

Kyo glared at Marisa. "Where do you want this?"

She looked towards the window. "I think it would look best by the window," she suggested, looking back at Kyo. "What do you think?"

He stared at her with a startled gaze. _No one… No one has ever cared about what I think… _"Uh… I think it'll look okay…"

Shigure helped Kyo to place the couch in the designated area. He then looked over at Marisa with a wide smile. "We have more stuff to bring in. We'll be back," he said as he exited the room, Kyo trailing behind him.

Marisa pranced over to the couch and sat down upon it, wiggling around and smiling brightly. "I love it!"

Yuki laughed and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "I'm glad you're happy."

Both Shigure and Kyo walked back in, carrying a black desk. Kyo looked around, trying to find a place that he thought Marisa would find suitable for it. He then decided to place it right next to the nightstand by her bed. As he walked by the two, he glared at Yuki angrily. He had a feeling on what they were doing while they were gone, but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to stay sane for Marisa's sake. As he placed the desk down, he stared back at Marisa. "This look alright?"

Marisa gave him a thumbs up. "It looks great!" she laughed. "You're fantastic!"

As he heard her laugh, Kyo's face burned red. He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not expecting her comment. "Thanks." He walked back out of the room with Shigure to get the remaining objects.

* * *

><p>It had taken the two half an hour to bring everything into her room, but the results left Marisa extremely grateful. She gazed around at all her newly acquired stuff. They had gotten her everything she asked for plus more. They got her a couch, a desk, art supplies, a dresser, loads and loads of new clothing and accessories, a TV, a laptop, and a cellphone.<p>

Marisa glanced at both Kyo and Shigure, her smile still splayed across her face. "Thank you guys so much!" she exclaimed happily.

Shigure let out a laugh. "You're quite welcome." He then turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important call to make," he said as he exited the room.

Yuki had a feeling on who he was calling, and his eyes quickly widened at the thought. He quickly stood up and began following him. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of sight.

Both Marisa and Kyo were left alone in the room. She approached him and tilted her head. Kyo's hands were behind his back. "I, uh… I got something for you…"

She looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You did?" She rested her hands on his chest. "What is it?" Kyo's face beamed red as he revealed what was behind his back; a small kitten. She let out a gasp and threw her hands over her mouth. The little white kitten still had his eyes closed, and his fur was completely filthy. Marisa began to cry. "W-where did you find him?"

"We found him on the sidewalk when we were on the way back from the art store," he said as he stared at her, compassion filling his gaze.

Marisa took the kitten from his hands and held him gently. "Who would do such a thing to such a poor, innocent creature?" She gently held the kitten to her chest. The kitten let out a mewl and snuggled against her, taking in her warmth.

Kyo looked at her. _I can't believe how protective she is… _He smiled at her and rested a hand on the side of her face. "God… You really are something…" He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm headed out now. Bye." Shigure hung the receiver up and turned to see Yuki standing behind him.<p>

Yuki stared at him, his eyes still slightly wide. "Are you going to talk with Akito?"

Shigure nodded his head solemnly. "Hatori is coming to pick me up." He averted his gaze from Yuki's. "I'm concerned about what he'll say."

"The best thing to do is not worry about it," Yuki pointed out, turning and beginning to walk back up the stairs. "Good luck," he said. He then entered Marisa's room and realized that something was wrong; Marisa was crying.

Marisa ran up to Yuki. "Yuki, look what Kyo found." She stuck her chest out so he could look at the kitten that was huddled close to her.

He stared at the kitten. "Poor little guy…" He looked back up at Marisa. "What will you name him?"

She stared at Yuki. "I don't know…" She then looked over at Kyo. "Do you have any ideas, Kyo?"

Kyo approached her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at the kitten with a blank face. "How 'bout Neko?"

She looked back at the kitten and smiled. "Neko sounds like a perfect name for him."

Yuki smiled and let out a chuckle. "It does."

As Kyo stared at Marisa, he couldn't help but smile at her. _Now I know for sure… I am in love with her._


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where all the flashbacks start. You can probably guess when those occur, but in case you don't realize it; all the paragraphs that are italicized are flashbacks. **

**This chapter almost made me teary-eyed when I re-read it for the first time in forever. Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**And I just realized I lost a favorite. Probably because they didn't like the previous chapter... Oh well, their loss. The story gets way better, and they're gonna miss out. **

* * *

><p>Akito was sitting on the ground, keeping his gaze firmly locked outside. It hadn't taken Shigure and Hatori long to arrive, and that pleased him. They couldn't disobey him. "So tell me… What is it that you wanted to talk about?"<p>

Shigure glanced at Hatori before looking back at Akito. "I have another girl, a _different_ girl, living in my home."

Akito clenched his hands into fists, clearly roused by this declaration. "So then she knows about the curse?" But he didn't get a response; Shigure only held his head low in shame. Akito swerved his head around to glare at Hatori. "Did you know about this girl?" he growled, his eyes wide.

Hatori bravely met gaze with Akito, holding his ground decisively. "I was just informed while we were walking in."

Akito grit his teeth irritably. He glared at Shigure. "What's her name?"

Shigure lifted his head and looked back at him. "Her name is Marisa."

As the name spilled out of his mouth, Akito's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. Hatori glared at Shigure, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me this any sooner?" he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

Akito held his head tightly, memories beginning to flood back into his head.

* * *

><p><em>Akito walked along the edge of the balcony of his room, staring at the garden below him. Although he was fairly young, he felt proud. He was going to be the best head of the family there ever was. He would make his father proud. He then faintly spotted a girl further into the garden, mingling in with the shadows. He glared at her with anger. "Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" The girl's eyes shot open, revealing an icy-blue color. He let out a dark laugh. He wanted to make this girl miserable. "Unbelievable! Your eyes are so ugly!"<em>

_The girl blinked, tears forming in her eyes. "T-they are not…" she said quietly._

_ "__Everyone must hate you," Akito said coldly, smirking widely. "And for that, I'm NOT sorry." _

_ "__S-stop…" the girl whimpered, beginning to cry._

_Akito snarled, "I don't HAVE to stop! You can't tell me what to do you ugly monster!"_

_Instantly, the girl's eyes widened, and they quickly filled with rage. She then began to growl loudly, sounding inhuman. _

_Akito then started panicking. "W-what's going on?"_

_The girl's eyes closed. "You shouldn't have called me that!" she said, her voice mingling in with what sounded like a monster. "I am NOT a monster!" she screamed, opening her eyes to reveal two, icy-blue monster eyes._

_Akito stared at the monster in front of him, his mouth wide open. He took a step back, now afraid for his life. The monster squatted on its hindquarters and then pounced, jaws wide open. Akito let out a blood-curdling scream._

* * *

><p>Akito flung himself backwards and slammed against the wall. "G-get out of here… NOW!" he screamed at the two.<p>

Shigure looked at Hatori with wide eyes, and then looked back at Akito. "But-"

"JUST GET OUT!" he shrieked furiously.

Hatori rested a hand on Shigure's shoulder. "I think we better listen to him." Shigure hesitated a moment before nodding his head, following Hatori out of the room. Akito was left shivering against the wall, eyes wide with fear.

* * *

><p>Marisa was lying on her side, feeding Neko milk through a small bottle. He was safely nestled inside of a black blanket. Yuki was, of course, lying next to her, watching the kitten suck on the bottle. "When do you think he'll open his eyes?" he asked, moving a hand to Marisa's head. He began playing with her hair.<p>

"Well, by looking at his size, he looks about a week old." She looked at Yuki. "Which means he should be opening his eyes any day."

Kyo was seated on the couch, staring outside. He spotted Hatori's car pull up, and he let out a sigh. "Shigure's back…" he mumbled. "And he brought Hatori with him."

At the mention of his name, Marisa widened her eyes. "H-Hatori?"

Yuki nodded his head. "I wonder why he's here…" He stood up and then held a hand out towards Marisa. "Come on."

She sat up and set the bottle of milk on the ground. She picked up the blanket with Neko safely inside and took a hold of Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled and then led her out of the room. Kyo rolled his eyes and stood up, following them out of the room. As they approached the bottom of the staircase, she couldn't help but stare at Hatori.

Shigure realized that everyone was coming down. "Hatori, this is Marisa," he introduced, pointing a finger at her.

"I know who she is…" he said quietly. He approached her and set both of his hands on her shoulders.

Tears began falling out of Marisa's eyes as she started to cry. "Daddy…" she wailed, pressing her face into his chest.

Both Yuki and Kyo stared at them with wide eyes. "Daddy?" they both said in unison.

Shigure walked up to Yuki's side. "He's not her real father. He is her adoptive father. He raised her because she was abandoned as a child." He frowned. "Her real parents must not have wanted her because of who she was."

Kyo stared at her with care, knowing what she must have gone through as a child. They had so much in common, it wasn't even funny.

Marisa was still holding Neko, but she made sure she wasn't smothering him. She continued to weep. "Daddy, I'm sorry I left!"

Hatori held onto her, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. "The past doesn't matter anymore…" He bent down and rested his head against hers. "I'm just glad I found you."

Shigure smiled at them. "You know…" He looked over at Kyo. "When Hatori first told me about Marisa, her story sounded very familiar to yours."

Kyo looked at him with an expressionless look. "Yeah… so?"

Yuki looked at the orange-haired brat angrily. "You really need to change your attitude," he growled. He looked back at Marisa with a smile. "I agree that you both have similar stories."

He looked back at Marisa, his eyes widening as he realized that this wasn't the first time that they had met before.

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Hatori!" Kyo shouted as he ran up onto the balcony of Hatori's home. _

_Hatori looked outside and noticed Kyo running up. "What is it, Kyo?"_

_Kyo stood there, panting. "I know you're hiding something! I just know it! I want to see!" He attempted to push past Hatori, but he held his ground. _

_ "__Now, now, there's no need to be feisty," he said as he held Kyo's small shoulder firmly._

_The youngster tried to struggle out of his grip. "Hey! Let me go!"_

_ "__Daddy, who is that?" came a soft voice from further inside the house._

_As Kyo heard the quiet voice, he immediately stopped his struggling. He almost didn't hear the voice at all. It was so quiet. It hardly even sounded like a whisper. It just sounded like a hushed voice. "Who is that?" he finally asked Hatori._

_The girl then approached the two, grabbing a hold of Hatori's shirt tightly. She had really bad anxiety issues. Hatori released Kyo and rubbed the top of her head caringly. _

_Kyo looked at the girl. "Who are you?" he repeated, getting closer to her, practically in her face. The girl recoiled a bit, tightening her grip even more on Hatori's clothing. _

_Hatori smiled. "Kyo, this is my daughter, Marisa." _

_He looked at her, interest filling his eyes. "Hi, my name's Kyo," he introduced, sounding more friendly than fierce. _

_She tilted her head and began shuffling closer to him, although she was still clinging onto Hatori. "I-I'm Marisa."_

_Hatori smiled down at his daughter. "Would you like to go out in the garden and play with Kyo?"_

_ "__S-sure…" she answered, beginning to talk towards Kyo, even though she was still holding onto Hatori's shirt tightly. _

_Hatori couldn't help but chuckle. He kneeled down next to her. "You'll be fine, okay?"_

_His adopted daughter nodded. "Okay…" she answered shakily. _

_He smiled at her and then kissed the top of her head. "Go on. I'll be right here if you need me."_

_Kyo held his hand out towards her. "C'mon, I don't bite."_

_Marisa looked back at Hatori and finally released his shirt. She stared at Kyo and took a hold of his hand._

_He smiled at her and led her into the garden. He stopped and looked at her. "What do you want to play?" he asked._

_She looked at the ground, obviously shy. "I don't know…" she said quietly._

_Kyo looked at her with a puzzled look. "I can't hear you when you're talking to the ground."_

_ "__I s-said, I don't know," she said as she looked up at him._

_Immediately, Kyo noticed the unique color of her eyes. He couldn't help but stare, which he knew was rude. But who could resist? Her eyes were so… so… amazing. "Whoa, your eyes," he said aloud. _

_She tilted her head. "What about them?"_

_A wide smile appeared on Kyo's face. "They're so cool!" he exclaimed happily. He then held a hand to his chin. "Now… What are we gonna play?" He let out a joyous gasp. "I know! How about tag?"_

_Marisa smiled at him. "Okay." She then began running away from him, assuming that he was the tagger. Kyo smirked and began chasing after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her; she was kind of a slowpoke. As he was about to tag her, he tripped in a small hole that was in the ground. Marisa turned as she heard a weird noise. Bad timing. She fell onto her back as Kyo landed on top of her. Kyo groaned as he landed and then sat up slightly, realizing that he was on top of Marisa. He cheeks suddenly turned red, as did hers._

* * *

><p>Kyo stared at Marisa, whom was still pressed against Hatori. <em>You were meant to be mine…<em> He smiled compassionately. _Forever and always. _


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted you all to know that I'm trying to vary my writing between all of my fan fictions. So if the wait is too long, I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can. A select few of you already know that I'm only able to write at school until January (hopefully). So that is why the process is so slow... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Marisa was sound asleep next to Yuki, her body pressed tightly against his. As to be assumed, she was wearing a black lace top. Black must have been her favorite color, for mostly everything she wore had at least some black in it. Either that, or there was some secret meaning behind it all. She then awoke suddenly when she heard a pounding on the front door. She was surprised she didn't hear it break down.<p>

Yuki woke up as well, quickly sitting up. He looked at Marisa and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Stay here," he said before running out of the room.

Marisa slowly sat up and looked towards Neko, who was safely nestled in his blanket, which was now inside of a basket. He was still sound asleep. She was glad he was alright; she was afraid the pounding would have startled him to death. She then looked towards the hall as she heard footsteps. Yuki entered the room, Danny trailing right behind him. Once she saw him, she quickly became concerned. "Danny? What's wrong?" She tilted her head. He continued walking towards her, his eyes wide and fixed on nothing. He crawled onto the bed slowly, and pressed into her. She could feel him shuddering madly. "Danny, what happened?" She set one of her hands on the top of his head. "You're freezing!"

Yuki's eyes quickly widened and he gasped as he gazed at Danny's back. "Oh my God!" He ran up to the two, panic quickly overpowering his body. "We need to call Hatori, NOW!"

"Why?" Marisa asked, fear finding its way into her eyes. She then looked at Danny's back, a scream escaping her lungs. A knife stuck out from his back, and it appeared to be in deep; pretty much all the way to the handle. Blood was beginning to fall from his clothing onto Marisa's bed.

Kyo came running into the room as soon as he heard Marisa scream. "What's wrong?!" But before anyone could answer, he spotted the knife deep in Danny's back. He let out a gasp and then sprinted down the stairs, almost falling in the process. He grabbed the phone that was in the hallway and dialed in Hatori's number. When the clicking sound of the phone being picked up hit his ears, he began screaming, "Listen! You need to get over here now! Bring medical supplies! And HURRY!" He slammed the receiver back into its post and ran back up the stairs and into Marisa's room.

Marisa had her head on Danny's, hot tears streaming down her face. "Please don't die, Danny!" she wailed.

Danny looked at her and chuckled. "I-I am not going to die…" He placed a trembling hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead. "I am going to be fine." He then cringed in pain and went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hatori packed away his remaining medical supplies, making sure he didn't leave a mess. He stood up and glanced at Marisa. "He's going to be fine. I hope you don't mind him resting in your bed."<p>

"Of course not," she answered suddenly. She ran her fingers through Danny's black hair. "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled at her. "Just give me a call if something happens," he said before exiting the room.

Yuki walked up to Marisa from where he was standing a ways away and set a hand on the top of her head. "You look exhausted. Maybe you should go lie down in my room."

She looked at Yuki, grateful for his offer. But she didn't want to leave her best friend. "I can't leave him," she said as she looked back at the sleeping young man.

Kyo was leaned up against the wall, inches away from Neko's basket. He was growing angrier and angrier by the second. She HAD to sleep. She couldn't just stay up and stare at Danny all night long. He looked at the nearby clock that rested on her nightstand. It read '1:36 AM'. He then grit his teeth. "No…" Yuki looked over at him with a surprised gaze, but he just ignored him. He lifted his head to look at Marisa. "You can go ahead and sleep in my bed, I guess…" He quickly averted his gaze from her as soon as he felt his cheeks warming.

Marisa stared at him, not making a verbal response. Unwillingly, her cheeks turned red. She tilted her head slightly. Yuki, on the other hand, was not as comfortable with the situation. He glared at Kyo angrily, his hand clenching into a fist.

"I need to talk with you, anyways," Kyo said as he began walking out of the room. He paused and then turned around as soon as he stood at the doorframe. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Danny's nose. She then stood up and approached Kyo. As she arrived at his side, she looked back at Yuki. "Yuki?"

He looked at her with a smile, although his eyes were still broiling with rage. "Yes?"

Marisa smiled at him. "Could you please watch Danny and Neko for me?"

Yuki stared back into her eyes and managed to calm down slightly. "Of course." He held his hand up and waved. "Have a goodnight."

"Thanks," she said before following Kyo into his room. Kyo slid the door shut behind him, not wanting Yuki to butt-in to the conversation he was about to have with her. Marisa looked around the room, noticing the only sort of bed he had was a small mattress on the ground. She kind of felt bad. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Kyo approached her from behind and pressed himself against her. He was surprised at how cold she was. He even began getting goose bumps himself. "You know… we've met before…"

She blushed as she felt him press against her. He was way warmer than she was, which felt really soothing to her. "W-we have?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, we were kids." He moved his head down towards her ear. "Don't you remember playing tag with me?"

"I… I…" Her eyes quickly widened as an image of Kyo laying on top of her came into her mind. "I remember…" she said quietly.

Kyo smirked at her. "Good…" he whispered as he began to nibble at her ear.

She blushed and widened her eyes. "I-I had totally forgotten about meeting you. I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it…" he moved his hands up her body and rested them on the sides of her stomach. "I was just askin' if you remembered…"

Marisa shuddered. "Well I do n-now…" She took in a sharp breath and sighed. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I also remember how big of a chicken I was…"

He smiled. "You still are one…" he said as he moved his hands up to cover her breasts. She let out a quiet gasp, surprised by his actions. Hormones took control of her body; she wanted more. She moved both of her hands on top of his and pushed, causing him to fondle her. He let out a low growl as he felt himself stiffen. She then realized how tired she really was as a yawn escaped from her body. She was slightly disappointed in herself. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm awfully tired, Kyo…" she managed to whisper, her voice slightly shaky.

Kyo pulled away from her and turned her around so she was facing him. He stared deeply into her eyes, a kind smile appearing on his face. "You want me to sleep with you?"

She stared right back at him, something tugging at her heart fiercely. It would almost be like sleeping with Yuki, except this was an entirely different person. She didn't want to be rude to him, though. She moved forward slightly and planted a kiss on his nose. "Sure…" Kyo watched as she snuggled underneath the covers of his poor-excuse-of-a-bed. He felt sort of bad that he was having her sleep practically on the floor, but he would be there to comfort her. He didn't want to make the situation turn cold though, so he kept on his clothing, although his bulge could be seen from the exterior of his pants. He slid underneath the covers and pressed himself against her, hoping that he could help to warm her up.

"Go to sleep…" he whispered quietly. Marisa yawned once more before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning, and Marisa was already back in her room, awaiting for Danny to wake up. She shifted slightly as he began to stir. Danny slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "W-what happened?" he asked, slowly attempting to sit up.<p>

Marisa helped him, allowing him to lean against her. "Don't you remember what happened last night?" she asked, tilting her head.

Danny rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Not really."

She smiled at him kind-heartedly and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You were stabbed in the back."

"I was?!" He turned his head to try and look at his wounded back, but then stopped and looked at Marisa. "Wait…" His eyes quickly widened. "I remember now…" He held a hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I was taking a walk because I could not fall asleep… And I saw…" He held his head low. "… I saw Blake…"

Marisa let out a gasp. "He's… back?" She moved her face closer to his. "Is he the one that stabbed you?"

He nodded and looked away. "But I do not want to go into detail right now…" He looked back at her. "May I get something to eat?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you can," she said as she helped him to stand up. She led him out of the room. As soon as the two left, Neko slowly opened his eyes. One was golden yellow, and the other was icy blue. He let out a quiet mewl.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Danny arrived at the Sohma house with a knife in his back. He had only stayed for that one day, and then departed back to his apartment, where Keyblade and Rox were waiting for him. Both Marisa and Danny were walking along the sidewalk, on their way to the guitar shop. Of course Marisa had to look stylish, wearing a black jacket and black scarf, along with black skinny jeans. She then looked upwards as a leaf fell on the top of her head.

Danny let out a chuckle and blew the leaf off of her head. "Looks like winter is on its way," he said as he examined the bare trees.

Marisa nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah." She smiled happily. "I can't believe I've had Neko for a month now. It seems like I just got him yesterday."

He smiled at her, rubbing the top of her head with one of his hands. "He is quite a cute kitten," he mumbled. "Come on, the shop is right up here."

She let out a laugh and then ran towards the shop. Once there, she opened the door and entered, her arms spread wide. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeyblade!" she called loudly.

Keyblade was playing his guitar at the front desk, as per usual. He hardly ever put that guitar down, let alone leave the front desk. The only exception was if he had a customer in need of assistance or if Marisa showed up. As soon as he heard her voice, he looked up and smiled. He set his guitar aside and stood up, walking around the desk and approaching her. "Hey," he greeted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," she echoed, pulling away from him gently.

He smirked down at her. "God, you look gorgeous today," he said softly. He ran his hand down the side of her face.

Danny entered the shop shortly after Marisa. "Hey, Keyblade," he greeted with a smile.

Keyblade waved to him. "Hey." He then caught movement from the corner of the store. He glanced in that direction, spotting the small girl that usually would sit in the rocking chair every single day. She was staring at him, her cheeks a light shade of red. As she noticed him looking at her, she looked towards the ground hurriedly. Keyblade raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back," he said as he walked away from the two.

Rinamei watched as the tall, young man approached her. She gulped down her fears and managed to smile. "Hello, Keyblade," she greeted.

He stared down at her. "Rinamei, why do you always sit in the corner by yourself?" He tilted his head curiously.

She met eyes with him and blushed. "I-I don't know… I-I just don't w-want to bother you… I'm-" She stopped abruptly as Keyblade rested his hand on the side of her face.

"You know… You can come and sit by me." He smiled at her. "That way you don't have to sit alone."

"A-are you sure I won't be bothering you?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Keyblade winked at her and smirked. "I'm pretty sure." He gently grabbed a hold of her hand. "C'mon." Rinamei stared into his eyes and followed him over to Marisa and Danny. As Marisa spotted them, she smiled.

"Oh! Hello, Rinamei!" she greeted.

Rinamei waved to her. "Hello again."

Marisa then pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and checked the time. It was almost five. "I should be heading back now," she said as she stared at all of her friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"See you," Keyblade said as he lead Rinamei to the other side of the desk.

"Goodbye," Danny said, politely bowing to her.

As Marisa exited the building, she managed to bump into someone standing right near the doorway. She took a few steps back, only to realize it was Rox.

Rox shook her head and then stared up at Marisa. "Oh hey!" She tilted her head. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Well I'm not doing anything currently…" She then looked to the side as she spotted two familiar figures walking along the sidewalk towards them. She managed to smile. "Hey Rox, looks who's coming this way."

Rox turned her head in the direction that her best friend was looking. As she spotted Momiji, her eyes widened. "AAAAHHH!" she shouted, quickly running behind Marisa. "Hide me!"

Marisa couldn't help but laugh at the silly girl that cowered behind her. She then waved at the two approaching boys. "Hello, Hatsuharu," she greeted, bowing politely.

Hatsuharu stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Hello Marisa."

The blonde-haired boy looked over Marisa as she was bowing and spotted behind her. He opened his mouth widely and waved. "Hiya Rox!"

Rox let out a sigh as she was found out. She moved in front of him, her cheeks turning red. "Hello Momiji."

Marisa stared at Hatsuharu with a smile. "So what brings you out here today?"

He looked around the area, sort of flustered. "Well… um… We were headed to the store to pick up some snacks…" He then looked over her and noticed the rectangle-like bulge in her pocket. He knew what it was instantly. "You have a phone?"

She looked down at her pocket and then back at him. "Yes…" She tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

He gave her a kind smile. "May I have your number?"

Momiji instantly engaged into their conversation. "Yeah, I should get it too!"

Marisa gave Hatsuharu a smile. "Sure." She removed her phone from her pocket and pulled up her phone number onto the screen. She reached out and allowed Hatsuharu to see what he was looking for.

Hatsuharu took his own phone out from his pocket and quickly added her number. He was too flustered to have given her his own number, so he just put his phone back in his pocket. He looked towards Momiji. "I'll give you her number later," he said quietly. Momiji nodded his head quickly.

Marisa looked towards Rox. "Well… I should be heading back home now," she said quietly. She looked back at Hatsuharu. "I'll see you guys later."

Hatsuharu smiled at her. "See you later."

Momiji waved at her. "G'bye Marisa!"

"Bye Marisa!" Rox called while waving.

* * *

><p>When Marisa walked back into the house, she spotted Yuki standing next to a man with long, white hair. Yuki looked awfully angry, but as soon as he spotted her, a smile appeared on his face. "Welcome home, Marisa," he said.<p>

The strange man looked towards Marisa and smiled. "Well, well, well!" He approached her and lifted her chin upward. "This must be the lovely girl you were talking about."

Yuki approached them and shoved the man away from her. "Yes, and I bet she would appreciate it if you gave her some space." He pulled Marisa against him tightly.

The man smirked. "But who could stay away from such a beautiful face?" He glared at Yuki mischievously. "Does my brother have a girlfriend?" Yuki's eyes widened and blushed, not making a response to his poor-excuse-of-a-brother.

Marisa tilted her head curiously. "Brother?" She looked at Yuki, slightly interested.

Yuki looked at Marisa. "Yes," he said as he looked back at his brother. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "I'm Ayame, Yuki's older brother." He fixed his hair, attempting to show off.

Marisa smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you Ayame." She nuzzled herself closer to Yuki. "And I'm guessing you already know about me?"

Ayame nodded his head. "Everyone in the Sohma family knows about you now." He eyed her with sparkling eyes. "You are a very special girl, you know."

She blushed. "Th-thank you Ayame. That's very kind of you."

Yuki looked down at her. "Could you please give my brother and I a minute?"

Marisa looked at Yuki and smiled. "Sure." She quickly kissed his nose and ran upstairs.

He turned his gaze towards his brother, giving him a heated glare. "You really make me sick," he growled.  
>Ayame shrugged his shoulders. "I was just complimenting her." He gave him a smirk. "I imagine she would look adorable in one of my outfits."<p>

Yuki grit his teeth together and brought a fist down on the top of his head. "Stop having inappropriate thoughts, pervert!"

* * *

><p>Marisa began walking into her room, but stopped at the doorway. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Kyo was laying on the floor, feeding Neko his bottle of milk. He met gaze with Marisa. "Don't get used to this, the only reason why I'm feeding him is because he would stop his damn crying."<p>

She smiled at him and walked into her room, kneeling down beside him. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he growled softly. "I owed you, anyways."

"Owed me?" She leaned forward and tilted her head. "For what?"

He stared at her for a couple seconds before gritting his teeth angrily. "Dammit, don't do that! I can't think straight when you're being cute like that!" He watched as she recoiled and brought a hand to her chest. Fresh tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He looked at her with guilt. He sat up and picked Neko up, setting him in his basket. He let out a low growl. "I… I'm sorry… I just…" He made one of his hands into a fist. "I can't stand seeing that damn Yuki next to you all the time! It pisses me off!" He held his head low. "Every time I see you two together I just want…" He paused. "I just want…" He looked at Marisa. "I just want to be with you!" Neither of the two noticed, but Neko's eyes suddenly flashed.

Marisa stared at Kyo, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Kyo…" She grabbed handfuls of his shirt. "To hear that from you… It makes me so happy…" She looked up at him. "Do I… make you happy?"

Kyo looked down at her, his expression losing its composure. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. He smiled at her. "Yeah…" He lifted her chin upward gently. "I've… I've never felt this happy in my life…" He pulled her closer so that their lips were close to touching. "I love you…" he said before pressing his lips into hers. The kiss was short, and as they pulled away, she stared into his eyes. He smiled at her and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Shigure then appeared near the doorway, spotting Marisa sitting practically on Kyo's lap. He smirked. "Well, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He looked towards Marisa. "I need to speak with you."

"Okay," she said, standing up and walking out of the room without taking another glance at Kyo.

Shigure glared at him with a serious expression. "Don't get any ideas," he said before exiting the room. Kyo looked towards the small kitten that sat in the nearby basket and let out a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**I realize that I have been rather slow now with posting stories... It's close to the end of the semester over here, so I've been overwhelmed with school stuff and whatnot. I'm trying my best to work on my writing when I can, but until I'm completely ungrounded, I will only be able to write on paper. So I apologize for my lack of chapters. I promise it will all get better.**

**Other then that sad stuff, please enjoy this chapter, even though it's kind of short... And do note that this was written two years ago. The later chapters (and I mean _WAY LATER_ chapters) are more recent... Then there will be a sequel, because this story ends abruptly... and it's so heart-wrenching too... I can't give anymore away, though. You'll have to read to find out what happens! :)**

* * *

><p>"I've been talking with Keyblade lately," Shigure said to Marisa, leaning in close to her. "He mentioned something about needing someone to help you bathe. Is that correct?"<p>

Marisa stared at him, her eyes slightly wide. "Y-yes…" she said quietly, her gaze darting to the ground.

Shigure stared at her, a smile appearing on his face. "You've bathed quite a few times without any help. Mind telling me why you need someone to help you bathe?" A curious gleam appeared in his eyes.

She continued to keep her gaze locked onto the ground. "Well… when I was hit by the car, I began going blind frequently. Keyblade thought it was dangerous for me to bathe by myself, so he began bathing with me. He was afraid that I would drown if I went blind while taking a bath." She looked up at Shigure. "I wanted to prove that I wouldn't drown while taking a bath so I've been bathing alone." Her eyes quickly darted from side-to-side as they quickly turned glossy. "I-I was going to take a bath, but now I-"

"You still can," he said softly. As much as he wanted to help her, he knew it was better for either Kyo or Yuki to. He smiled at her. "Yuki or Kyo can help you."

Yuki just happened to be walking by when he heard his name. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Marisa, noticing how her eyes were clouded. He entered without hesitation and took her away from Shigure. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked his cousin.

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything," Shigure said, holding his hand in the air.

Marisa clung onto Yuki's shirt tightly. Since he was there, she had to ask him, even though a part of her ached shamefully. "Yuki?"

The young man looked down at her, slightly surprised by the way she sounded. "Yes?"

She looked up at him, unwillingly letting her cheeks turn red. "Can… can you help me… take a bath?" She looked away as humiliation made its way into her eyes.

As Yuki stared at her, he noticed the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. He knew she wouldn't be able to see it, but he smiled at her. "I'd love to," he whispered, gently grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. He trekked nearby to where the bathroom was and entered, sliding the door shut behind them. He turned and watched as Marisa unraveled her scarf from around her neck and rested it on the nearby towel rack. He was slightly surprised at how well she could navigate even though she was blind. He began running the bathwater, making sure it wasn't too hot nor too cold. He then looked back at the undressing girl. "Do you need any help?"

Marisa had already removed both her jacket and her shirt. She was left struggling to unclip her bra. She moved her blind gaze over to him. "Could you unhook my bra?" she whispered, clearly embarrassed that she wasn't able to do even that.

"Of course," he answered gently, smoothly moving his hands down her back to unclip the fastener. As he heard the small 'click', he removed it from her body and set it aside on the towel rack where the rest of her clothing laid.

She leaned down and removed the remaining clothing that lingered on her body and turned her blank gaze towards him. "Could you lead me to the tub?" Without hearing a response, she began to move, but then felt as the prince's hands caressingly grabbed her arm and slowly led her over to the tub. She sank into the water and let out a happy sigh. "This water feels so nice…" she said, closing her eyes and taking in the peace.

Yuki smiled at her and gently laid her down, soaked her hair in the water for a few seconds, and then helped her to sit back up again. He took a hold of the shampoo from nearby and squeezed a little bit onto her head. As he set the bottle aside, he began to gently massage the top of her head. "Sorry about my brother, by the way," he said out of the blue. "He can be really stupid sometimes."

"Oh it's fine," she replied rather quickly. "He wasn't bothering me at all."

He grinned and then laid her back down, helping to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. After all the suds vanished, he sat her up again. Grabbing the soap bar that rested beside him, he delicately began scrubbing her body. "Is there anything else you want in your room?"

Marisa shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I can think of right now," she said, blinking. Her eyes quickly became clear again, just as he began to lather her arms. "I-I think I can wash myself now…" she said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. She watched as he gave her a simple nod and then handed her the soap bar. She took it gratefully and began scrubbing the parts of her body Yuki had failed to wash.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, getting ready to stand up.

She set the soap bar aside and shakily stood up. "There's no point in doing so," she said, smirking at him. "I'm done."

Yuki grabbed the towel from the nearby towel rack and held it out to her. "Here." He kept his eyes on her as she stepped out of the tub and took the towel from him. She began to dry her hair with the utmost care. He couldn't help but smile. "Anytime you want to take a bath, just let me know. I'll always be willing to help you."

Marisa smiled. "Thanks." She then wrapped the towel around her body and gently took a hold of Yuki's hand.

Yuki grabbed her clothing from off of the towel rack with his free hand and then led her out of the bathroom. Marisa's room was only feet away, and as they entered, he slid the door shut behind them.

She looked at her closet and tilted her head. "Hmm… What should I wear?"

He approached her from behind, looking into her fully-stocked closet. "How about that one?" he asked as he pointed to a black long-sleeved V-neck. Marisa looked at the shirt and then grabbed it. She walked over to her dresser and got a clean bra and clean underwear. Before removing her towel, she slid her panties up her legs. She then slowly allowed the towel to slide down from her body. To Yuki, everything began going in slow motion. The way her hair waved as the towel fell; the way her back was arched. His mouth opened into a half circle. _I never realized how sexy she really is…_

Marisa sensed she was being stared at and turned around slightly. She held one of her hands near her mouth. "Yuki…"

Yuki approached her and rested his hands on her hips. "Yes?"

She shifted herself so she was facing him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close and pressing her lips into his. He pulled her close, practically smashing into her, and moved a hand to the back of her head. He tugged on her hair gently and kindheartedly bit down on her lower lip. She moaned loudly and began clumsily moving backwards. She knew where this was going, but a part of her was… sad?

Yuki quickly lost his balance and fell onto the bed with her. She moved her hands over his head and arched her back, pressing her lips against his harder. This was moving way too fast. It had to stop. But the hormones were taking control again. He pinned her hands down and pulled his lips away from hers. He stared down at her, his teeth gritted as he struggled to keep himself under control. She stared right back at him, her eyes sparkling lustfully. She then tilted her head as soon as she heard footsteps. The hormone-trance was instantly broken.

He had heard the footsteps as well, but they quickly faded away. He sighed and removed himself off of her. He stood up and stared at the ground, slightly ashamed that the moment was ruined.

Marisa sat up and tilted her head, folding her legs underneath her. "Are you alright, Yuki?" she asked, instantly worried.

The young man looked back at her and smiled. "Yes, don't worry about me."

She stood up and approached him. "But…" She caressingly wrapped her arms around him.

Yuki chuckled and set a hand on her head. "You should finish getting dressed."

She stayed frozen in place for a couple seconds before finally answering, "O-okay…" She picked up the bra that she had dropped and put it on. She grabbed her shirt and slid it over her body. Striding to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and slid them up her slender legs. She then looked back towards Yuki. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm sure." He turned and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go do my homework." He patted her shoulder gently. "Come get me if you need anything," he said before opening the door and exiting the room.

Marisa sat down on the edge of her bed and stared down at the ground. So many thoughts scrambling throughout her brain… She then looked towards her desk as she heard her phone beep. Standing up, she approached the desk and picked up the phone, staring at the screen. It was a message from Hatsuharu. It read: _Please meet me by the guitar shop tomorrow when Yuki and Kyo leave for school. Thanks._ Marisa tilted her head quizzically, wondering to herself what he could have possibly wanted. From beside her, Neko looked up at her from his basket, his eyes gleaming slightly. He then blinked and curled into a ball.


	14. Chapter 14

Both Yuki and Kyo had already left the house by the time Marisa finally emerged from her room. She had been waiting fairly patiently, because she wanted to know what Hatsuharu had wanted to meet her for. Striding down the stairs, she made her way to Shigure's study, where Shigure was busily typing away on his computer. She stopped in front of him. "Um… Shigure?" she called quietly, holding her hands behind her back.

He didn't take his gaze off of the computer, but responded to her swiftly. "Yes, Marisa?"

She shuffled on her feet nervously, feeling guilty that she had interrupted his work-trance. But she had to make sure it was alright for her to leave. "I-is it alright if I go and take a walk?" she asked, lying to him about why she really wanted to go.

"Of course it is," he said, chuckling. "I'm not going to hold you back." He then looked up at her, only to stop and stare at her with wide-eyes. The shirt she was wearing, a tight-fitting gray V-neck, revealed her cleavage perfectly. "My word…" he muttered to himself, making sure that his voice couldn't be heard. He then smirked at her. "Well go on, no one's stopping you."

Marisa smiled and bowed to him politely. "Thank you, Shigure," she said before running out of the room.

Shigure let out a gloomy sigh. "And just when things were getting good, too…"

* * *

><p>Marisa walked along the sidewalk, staring at the ground below her. The guitar shop was just ahead, which would mean that Hatsuharu would be there. <em>I wonder what Hatsuharu wants me to meet him for…<em> She then looked up as soon as she was just a few meters away from the guitar shop. Sure enough, the white-haired young man was standing right outside, leaned up against the exterior of the shop. She approached him fully and smiled at him. "Hello," she greeted.

Hatsuharu smiled down at her. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked at the ground shyly. "Y-you're welcome…"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "It isn't fair that Yuki and Kyo get to live in the same house as you…"

She looked up at him curiously, tilting her head. "Why do you say that?"

Hatsuharu smirked. "Well… I don't want to sound up-front, but I'm jealous of them." He looked to the side, his eyes showing a pang of guilt. "To be honest, I wish that I could live in that house too now… Since you're in it, I mean…"

Marisa stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and letting out a laugh. "I'm not that special."

He let out a laugh himself. "Your laugh is so cute…" He quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She blushed, completely flabbergasted that he had just kissed her. Her attention was then caught behind him, where she spotted two kids, a girl and a boy, approaching them. She tilted her head curiously. "Hatsuharu… Who are they?" she asked, pointing behind him.

Hatsuharu turned to see who she was pointing at, a frown quickly appearing on his face. He held a hand to his head. "Hiro, Kisa, did you both follow me here?" He closed his eyes irritably.

The two children approached them and stopped. "No!" the little boy exclaimed. "We went out for a walk and _happened_ to run into you." He glanced over at Marisa. "So this must be that girl everybody at the house is talking about."

The girl approached the cluster and stared at Marisa. "You're awfully pretty," she said quietly.

Marisa smiled and laughed. "Thank you," she said, kneeling down in front of her. "And you are very adorable."

Kisa smiled. "Thanks."

Hatsuharu patted Marisa's shoulder. "It would be nice to introduce yourself to them," he mumbled, trying to sound as gentle as possible, although he was still fuming about their interruption.

"Right," she said, quickly standing straight. "I'm Marisa. I'm living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo in their home."

"We know!" Hiro huffed, crossing his arms. "Momiji won't stop talking about you."

"He always mentions your eyes," Kisa quickly brought up.

Marisa's eyes quickly widened. "W-what does he say about them?" she asked with a worried look.

Kisa have her a reassuring smile. "That they are the most amazing eyes he has ever seen." She stared into her eyes. "And I have to agree."

Hatsuharu allowed his anger to blow away with the wind and smiled at them. His peace was soon interrupted when a young man exiting the guitar shop bumped into him roughly. "Excuse you," he said calmly with a frown.

Marisa turned her attention to the red-haired young man that Hatsuharu had spoken to, and let out a silent gasp. "B-Blake…" she stuttered quietly, fear quickly piercing into her heart.

The young man glared at her, his red eyes meeting her icy blue. "What are you staring at?" he growled, oblivious to the person he was talking to. Realization soon dawned on him, and he smirked widely, letting out a loud chuckle. "Well, well, well," he mocked, dashing forward and slamming Marisa into the nearest wall. "If it isn't my little princess."

Hatsuharu stared at Marisa in horror, watching as the mess began to unravel. "Marisa!" He attempted to dash forward, but Blake held out a hand and shoved him back. He stared helplessly at Marisa, feeling powerless. Both Hiro and Kisa stood behind Hatsuharu, watching Marisa with worried eyes.

Blake leaned closer to the short girl's face. "Why don't we go and finish what we started?" He then licked her cheek.

Hatsuharu's eyes quickly broiled with rage, his hand forming into a fist. He suddenly snapped into his 'black' trance. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled furiously, angered that he was treating Marisa this way. He ran up to him and punched him on the side of his face. He stood tall above him as he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Marisa stared down at Blake in horror, knowing what happens when he's angered. She looked back at Hatsuharu, her eyes wide with terror. She then opened her mouth and screamed, "KEYBLADE!"

Hiro plugged his ears. "Geez, she's LOUD!"

Hatsuharu began looked down at Blake, his eyes furious, then suddenly toppled over as Keyblade slammed into him. "Back up!" he shouted.

Blake then shot up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. His pupils were narrowed to the point where they look like slits, and his eyes were wide with fury. "You no-good, rotten little mother fucker!" he screamed, beginning to dash towards Hatsuharu , until Keyblade wrapped his arms around him, making sure that he couldn't get to the others.

"I thought I told you to go away!" he shouted.

"Let me go or I'll kill you!" Blake screeched, attempting to struggle free from Keyblade.

Keyblade growled, trying to keep his rising anger under control. "If you don't leave, I will show them what you really are." He watched as his eyes stayed wide, but his body relaxed. Keyblade smirked and then shoved Blake away. "Now get out of here!"

Blake angrily looked back at Keyblade and began walking away. He stared at Marisa. "To be continued…" he growled under his breath. He then strode away from the group, making his way down the street.

Marisa ran up to Keyblade and wrapped her arms around him, crying her eyes out. Old memories had burned back into her brain. She just wanted them to go away.

Keyblade looked towards Hatsuharu and the kids. "I think it's best that you go now."

Hatsuharu began to calm down, returning to his regular 'white' self. "But…"

"I will have her text you later, but now you must give her time to calm down," he said as he looked back down at Marisa.

Hatsuharu stood there for a minute before looking back at Hiro and Kisa. "Come on, let's go," he said as he began walking away, the two children following him.

* * *

><p>Marisa was laying on her bed on her side, with Neko curled into a ball in front of her face. It had been a horrible day. She had wanted to see what Hatsuharu truly wanted, but never got that chance. Blake just had to interrupt…<p>

Kyo then entered her room quietly. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm fine…" She reached a hand out and stroked Neko's fur.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Well you don't look fine." He approached her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Keyblade called and told us what happened."

Marisa continued to stare at Neko. She stopped petting him and looked at Kyo through the corner of her eye. "You don't think I'm ugly, do you?" she asked Kyo.

He glared at her angrily. "Of course I don't!" he shouted. "Why the hell would you even ask something like that?!"

She slowly sat up and stared into his eyes. "Oh Kyo…" She jumped into his arms and began crying.

Kyo held her tightly. "I would never call you something so terrible…" He rested his head on hers. "I love you too much to do something like that…"

Neko suddenly opened his eyes and then stretched his limbs, jumping off of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was snowing, and Rox was out in the park, looking around the area to try and find something to photograph. It seemed almost impossible; the snow was covering everything that had the slightest bit of beauty. True, Rox liked the snow and thought it was pretty and all, but she wasn't much for taking pictures involving snow. "Man, winter is just killing everything out here…" she said as a snowflake landed on her nose. She let out a sneeze and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out her purple digital camera. She had to at least try to find something worth capturing. The only thing she spotted, though, was a very lonely Momiji.

Momiji spotted Rox in seconds, and his mouth opened with joy. He ran up to her quickly. "Hiya, Rox!" he called.

Her cheeks turned red as she heard his voice echo into her ears. "Oh… h-hi Momiji…"

He stopped in front of her and smiled. "What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her.

"I-I could ask you the same thing…" she said, a slight tone in her voice. She was more flustered than anything, though. She turned her head away when she felt her cheeks warm again.

"I just thought it would be fun to take a walk in the snow." Momiji bent down and cupped his hands around a pile of snow, throwing it in the air, not being thoughtful about where it would land. "Snow is so much fun!"

Rox gasped as the snow he threw landed on top of her head. She frantically put her camera back in her pocket and she shot a glare at Momiji. She knew in her heart that he hadn't meant it, but still… Momiji just stared at her, his expression slightly surprised.

"Oops!" He covered his mouth with his hands, obviously attempting to hide his laughter. "Sorry." He then burst into hilarity.

Rox continued to glare at him angrily, upset that she was now even colder than before. But she couldn't help but begin to laugh; Momiji's laugh was contagious. Her face was almost entirely red, and she was embarrassed because of that. She felt foolish, like a clown wearing too much makeup… Momiji noticed her reddened flush and stared at her curiously.

"Hey… your face is red…" he murmured, not able to look away from her.

She immediately hushed herself and then stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I…" She hurriedly pulled her purple knit hat down over her eyes so she didn't have to stare at his adorable face.

Momiji smiled at her. "So you must be in elementary school, right?"

His question caused her insides to freeze. Was he joking? Was he serious? What the heck was he thinking?! "What makes you say that?" she huffed, uncovering her face to stare at him harshly.

"Well…" He rested a finger on his chin. "Your voice, your height, and the way you act all give it away."

Rox looked down at herself. She wasn't _that_ short. Heck, she was just a few inches shorter than him! At closer examination, though, she realized that Momiji was about the same height as Marisa… She held back a laugh. Bringing a fist down onto his head gently, she huffed, "I'm the same age as you!" She grinned at him widely. "You weirdo!"

Momiji laughed at her. "I never would have guessed that." He then calmed down and stared into her eyes. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She stared back at him, nervously putting her hands behind her back. Something dire was about to happen. "Sure."

"Do you… have a crush on me?" he asked, a small smile splayed across his face.

Rox was at a loss of words; she didn't know how to respond to this. Her brain nagged at her to just crawl away and hide… but yet… Her heart yearned to finally reveal this hidden secret to her crush. Her eyes widened and her face turned red like a tomato. She turned her head away from him shyly.

Momiji smiled at her sympathetically, gently taking a hold of her chin and pulling her gaze towards him. "To be honest, I really like you, Rox."

She blushed as she felt his touch; it made her heart flutter. She stared into his amber eyes as he made his confession. "I-I don't know what to say…" she muttered, blinking slowly.

He smiled and then grabbed her hand with the utmost care. "How about we go for a walk together?" he suggested, tilting his head to the side.

Rox returned his smile and nodded her head. "I would love to." Momiji gave her a wink and then began walking side-by-side with the short girl throughout the snow-covered park.

* * *

><p>The snow continued to fall outside, and Marisa couldn't help but stare out of her window in awe. She loved the snow, and wanted very badly to go out and play in it, but there was something she had to tell Yuki first; something very important.<p>

Yuki peeked into her room, noticing her lone figure. "Marisa?" He walked in and sat down next to her on the couch. "What are you doing in here all alone?" He looked towards Neko's basket. The pure-white cat was nowhere to be seen. "Even Neko is gone."

Marisa continued to stare outside, her face blank and emotionless. She willingly brought one of her hands towards her stomach, her insides churning fiercely. "Yuki…"

He looked at her curiously. "Yes?" He moved his hand to the top of hers. Instantly, his eyes widened, and she knew why.

She brought herself to look towards him, tears now formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

His mouth hung open as she told him the big news. He placed a hand on the side of her face. "It's nothing to cry about." He gave her a kind smile. "It should be exciting."

Tears ran hotly down her cheeks. "You don't understand…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around him sadly. "This is bad… our baby will have my curse… It will be stuck with the horrible burden for all its life… just like me…"

Yuki held her against him. "It shouldn't be that bad."

She instantly snapped. "You don't know that!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. "You don't know what it's like to be stuck with this curse!"

He frowned. "I know what it's like to _have_ a curse…" He quickly looked away from her. "But I'm certain my curse is far more worse than yours."

Marisa suddenly pulled out of his embrace, standing on her feet. "You don't know!" she shouted loudly. She had never yelled like this before; only when she was a child and she would throw a temper tantrum with Hatori.

Yuki recoiled slightly, surprised at her tone. This was the first time he had ever heard her yell. "Marisa-"

"You don't know the pain my curse brings!" she screamed, dashing out of the room. "YOU DON'T!" she shouted as she disappeared into the hall. Yuki just stared after her, debating with himself on whether or not he should follow her. Marisa was out of the house in seconds, springing into the forest. She ignored the cold nipping at her bare toes as she continued to run through the snow. Exhaustion quickly overcame her, and she collapsed on the shoreline of a frozen lake. Her eyes were wide, and tears were streaming down her face. She failed to notice that she was being followed, but it wasn't Yuki. It was Kyo.

She continued to stare at the frozen lake, still not noticing his presence. "I'm not bad…" she cried to herself. "I…" She stopped abruptly and shut her eyes tightly. Kyo cautiously approached her and then knelt down a few feet behind her. Marisa turned as she heard the snow crunch from his weight, and she sniffled. Kyo seemed to be the only one that cared… As he held his arms out toward her, she lost it. She jumped into his embrace and pressed her face into his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his face into her neck. He placed a kiss on her neck and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, attempting to calm her down.

"You heard… didn't you?" she cried, grabbing a handful of his shirt.

He lifted his head away from her neck so he could stare into her icy blue eyes. "Yeah…" he answered softly.

She lifted her head shamefully to look at him. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Kyo bit down on his lower lip, but quickly shook his head. "No." He continued to run his fingers through her jet-black hair. "But Shigure was awfully worried about you, when he heard you screaming and all…"

"C-can we go back?" she asked, beginning to calm her erratic emotions. Kyo simply stood and held a hand out towards her, and she took his hand gratefully, standing next to him. She held onto his hand tightly, entwining her fingers with his. They both began walking back to the house, their bodies plastered together and hands in a never-ending grasp.

* * *

><p>Keyblade was standing outside of the high school, waiting for Danny to get out. Of course, school was out, so naturally, girls swarmed around him. His good looks always drew the girls near. He didn't like the attention, though, so he had a hard frown on his face.<p>

The girls began screaming happily. "Wow, he's so hot!" said one.

"Why don't we see him in school?"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

Keyblade grit his teeth angrily, just wanting to shove past all of them and go home, but he had a job to do. "Come on, Danny, hurry up…" he growled to himself, hoping that none of the cheering girls had heard his husky-sounding voice.

Danny then walked out of the school and gazed upon the crowd of girls that were swarming around… he couldn't even tell who or _what_. "Oh my word…" he mumbled.

Keyblade spotted Danny, and in an instant, he shoved his way through the crowd and stopped in front of the slightly shorter boy. "Blake's after Marisa again," he said quietly. "He keeps on walking outside of the guitar shop. He probably thinks that she hangs out there a lot."

"We must make sure he does not take her from us again." Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "Make sure if she ever goes to the shop she sticks close to you."

Keyblade clenched his hand into a fist. "That bastard is so gross…" he growled.

"You are pretty gross yourself," Danny brought up, glaring at Keyblade with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Keyblade… You had oral sex with her. In my opinion, that is pretty gross." He rested his head in his open palm.

Keyblade shrugged his shoulders. "At least she enjoyed it." He glared at Danny with hard eyes. "Now c'mon, I have to get to the shop."

Danny nodded his head. "Of course," he said as he began walking away with Keyblade.


End file.
